99 Times they Hated Their Last Names
by ThatSarcasticOne
Summary: ... and the 1 time they didn't. Because living up to the Heroes of the Wizarding Word is practically impossible. Series of One-Shots. Includes the three Potters, the numerous Weasleys, Scorpius, Teddy, and others. Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1: James

**I had this idea while reading a Next-Gen story, because I was thinking, Harry's legacy would be a lot to live up to, wouldn't it? And even if his three children were too young to understand that, they'd still somewhat hate having a famous father. Also, I kind of wanted to write a Next-Gen story, so this was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Eeylops, Lumos, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James, Albus, and Lily Potter, or Teddy Lupin. Basically, I own nothing, so don't bother suing me.**

* * *

James Potter was six the first time he ever noticed that his family wasn't exactly normal. They were in Diagon Alley, buying supplies for eleven year old Teddy, just the metamorphagus, Dad, Mum, Albus, Lily and he. It was a fairly sunny day, and the cobblestone streets were crowded with witches and wizards chattering loudly amidst the cauldrons, schoolbooks, and noisy animals.

His Dad had lifted James onto his back, and they were both looking into the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium, undoubtedly James' favorite shop in Diagon Alley. He was particularly interested in a snowy white owl that sat unmoving, staring at him through beady eyes. James knew Teddy had wanted an owl since he could talk, and he was certain the older boy should have this one. Of course, James mused, when _he _got to Hogwarts, he could always ask Teddy to borrow Lumos. That way, his parents didn't even have to spend money getting him a pet!

James explained this to his father as he was set back down onto the street and they walked hand-in-hand to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

His father laughed. "You've already named it?"

"Of course, Daddy. It's a perfect name." And it was. The owl was white and almost glistening, so bright that it hurt the six year old's eyes.

"Well, we can ask Teddy then, James. It _is _his owl, after all."

James sighed. "But it's absolutely perfect! Teddy _can't _have another owl. He just can't."

"Why don't you tell him that, then?" Mr. Potter asked, gesturing to where the rest of the family was sitting, already munching on ice cream.

James ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, almost knocking over an elderly witch in a bright green feathered hat (James thought it was rather silly, to be wearing that on such a nice day. Surely a bird would think it a friend and land on it?), and only stopped when he was panting next to Teddy's chair.

The older boy laughed, his hair his favorite shade of light blue. James had always been rather jealous of Teddy's abilities, wishing many times that he could turn his hair green. "What's got you in a hurry, Jamesie?"

James frowned at the nickname, which he loathed, but soon forgot as he remembered Lumos. "Daddy and I found the most _brilliant _owl for you to take to Hogwarts. Come on, we have to go see it!" James grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled to no avail.

Teddy laughed. "I'll come see in a little while, just let me finish my ice cream."

"But Teddy!"

"But Jamesie!"

James scowled, plopping onto his mother's lap with an exaggerated sigh. Teddy just didn't understand how wonderfully perfect Lumos was.

Mr. Potter chuckled at his son's expression, taking a seat next to his Mum.

"Lumos looks just like Hedwig," He told her, a sad look coming onto his face.

"Who's Hedwig?" Three year old Albus asked. James huffed. Instead of talking about other owls, they should have been going to see Lumos.

Mrs. Potter gave Albus a smile. "Hedwig was Daddy's owl when he went to Hogwarts." She turned to James. "Like father like son. You've already named it, James?"

James nodded. If that didn't prove how perfect the owl was, nothing did.

"Well, Teddy, how about it?" James' dad asked.

Teddy nodded, finishing the last scoop of his ice cream. "Let's go see it now! I'm done with my ice cream. Does that sound like a good plan, Jamesie?"

James was too excited to even care about his nickname. Taking is dad's hand in one hand and Teddy's in the other, he dragged them towards the other side of Diagon Alley.

They were abruptly stopped near Flourish and Blotts (a place James hated: who needed books when you could have Quidditch brooms?) by two witches that looked a little younger than Mr. Potter. They tapped James' father on the shoulder, giving him shy smiles. "Mr. Potter, we were wondering if we could have an autograph?"

James, quite eager to get to Eeylops, pulled his father even harder. Sighing, Mr. Potter turned around. "James, please wait a moment."

Turning back to the witches he gave them a slightly pained smile. "Of course."

They each brought out a piece of parchment and his father quickly scribbled his name on with a quill, which James thought was rather idiotic. Why would anyone want his father's name written down?

It was a good solid five minutes before James managed to drag his father and Teddy to Eeylops, and he stopped the moment he arrived. The pedestal where Lumos had previously been sitting was empty, only a plain, white feather remaining. James gasped, pushing his way inside and looked every which way for the white bird. It wasn't there.

His father gave him a sad smile. "I know Lumos is gone, James, but why don't you help Teddy pick out a new owl?"

James stood silent for a moment before bursting into tears, shaking his head.

"I'll even name it Lumos," Teddy suggested.

James cried even harder, plopping himself down on the cold ground. If those two women hadn't stopped his father, they might have come in time to get Lumos. The new owners would probably name the owl something boring, like _Snowy_.

And, in that moment, James Potter decided he didn't really enjoy having Harry Potter as a father.

* * *

**I realize it's kind of short, but a lot of these are. All the chapters are just going to be one shots of times in the three Potter kids' life when they hated having Potter for a last name/having their dad be Harry Potter. I'm currently planning for 99 hates (33 for each kid) and one collective love.**

**Hopefully I got a six year old sorta in character, though if I didn't, feel free to tell me by REVIEWING. Seriously, it would help a lot. I love to know what people think of my writing, even if it's just "I loved it," or "I hated it." Of course, constructive criticism would be the best, but whatever floats your boat.**

**Also, please inform me if my writing is too American. I am not British, and therefore am not that good with using British words. Just review and give me specific examples so I can change those in the future.**

**Remember, REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES.**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	2. Chapter 2: Albus

**I apologize in advance for the... shortness of this chapter. It's pretty hard to make these things long when you're only trying to fit one scene in. And hopefully I got everyone in character, though I highly doubt it. If I didn't, please please review and tell me. I'm begging you, I don't want to be writing a story that's all wrong.**

**Also, I realize that this isn't the most believable of instances, but give me a break, okay? **

* * *

Albus wasn't feeling very charitable towards Hogwarts. It was now common knowledge that _two _Potter boys were at Hogwarts, and though most people had gotten used to it when James came, quite a few of the Slytherins gave him dirty looks when he passed them in the hallways. It would have been fine if whoever had decided on the student's timetables hadn't put Slytherin and Gryffindor together for practically every class. Albus was quite sure they had to have more sense than that.

Entering the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom with Scorpius, who despite being quite annoying at first (and a Slytherin), had become a rather good friend, he immediately noticed a poster in the corner of the room. It seemed to be facing right at him as he took a seat, trying to avoid its gaze. An older version of him was featured on it, his wand pointed outwards and his mouth saying a spell.

Scorpius gave Albus a pitying look. "That's your Dad, isn't it?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah." He didn't particularly care to elaborate. Though he hadn't heard his father mentioned too much, it was still common knowledge that Harry Potter had saved the Wizarding World. He didn't know how anyone had managed to get a picture of his father in action, but he wished they hadn't.

Albus had always been quite jealous of Rose, Hugo, and all his other cousins. Though their parents had contributed a lot to the war, their last names were usually met with fewer stares than Potter. After all, the Weasley family was known for more than just saving the world

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a woman that Albus was certain was too young to teach, swept into the room, her pale yellow robes flowing behind her. He was fairly sure that yellow robes weren't completely the norm, and exchanged a confused glance with Scorpius from across the room.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class that was much more useful before Harry Potter saved the world." She paused, as if expecting laughter, though none came. Albus could tell he would hate her already. "My name is Professor Sperling. My goal this year is to teach you Defense using notable figures in our history that have excelled in it."

Albus almost groaned at all; he could see what would inevitably be coming. Professor Sperling was no doubt going to use Harry Potter as a prime example, if the poster was anything to go by.

He was right. Pulling it off, she held it up for the entire class to see. "We're going to start off by learning what was considered Harry Potter's signature spell: Expelliarmus!"

A snicker came from the Slytherin side of the room. From behind him, Rose seemed to be trying to hold in laughter too. Albus had to admit that the Professor's enchantment with his father was rather funny.

Professor Sperling snapped her head towards the Slytherin offender, her eyes narrowing. "Excuse me, but did you defeat a Dark Wizard?"

There was silence, and even Albus thought she was perhaps going a little too far. Hopefully, she would never meet his Dad.

Professor Sperling turned away, satisfied by the scared look on the kid's face, and continued. "Let's start by choosing somebody to demonstrate…" She looked around, her eyes immediately landing on Albus. He quickly looked away, sinking lower into his seat. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Come up next to me. This should be easy for you, as it was your father's signature spell."

Albus had to wonder how Professor Sperling even knew this, when he didn't. His parents didn't like to talk about the war too much, but if it was common knowledge, he was sure he would have heard it eventually.

Swallowing his nerves, he made his way to the front of the room, Rose and Scorpius' (and for that matter, all the Gryffindor's) sympathetic gazes on him.

Professor Sperling put a hand on his shoulder. "Defense was your father's best subject, but I suppose you already know that. Now, go stand over there," she said, gesturing towards the other side of the front of the room. Albus complied, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Now, class, I am going to shout Expelliarmus while flicking my wand up and then to the right. Take out your wands and do the motion with me. Up and to the right."

Albus did, feeling exceedingly foolish. The Professor was only watching him, her bright eyes excited. After about a minute, she gestured for them to stop. "Now, Mr. Potter, I would like you to disarm me."

Taking a deep breath, and already knowing he was going to mess up, Albus said, "Expelliarmus!" swishing his wand to the top then left. There was a burst of light, and he found himself being thrown backwards.

There was a few sympathetic mutterings from the Gryffindor side, and giggles from the Slytherin half, which Albus had been expecting. For the millionth time that day, he was glad the Sorting Hat had taken his opinion in account.

Professor Sperling laughed too, causing the boy to seriously question her mental state. He was pretty sure he had bruised his collar bone, and she wasn't even trying to help him! Who had thought to hire her?

"Ah, Mr. Potter, don't joke around, please. We must get things done."

Albus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He was _not _joking. Just because his father was Harry Potter didn't make him immediately good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, he excelled in Transfiguration, a subject he knew his father hadn't found easy.

"Er, Professor, I think you ought to call on someone else. I'm not very good at –,"

"Oh, don't be humble, Potter. We know you can do it; your father could."

_That's exactly it, I'm not my father! _Albus almost shouted, stopping himself in time. He didn't want a detention on his first day; though, he didn't think Professor Sperling would give him one. After all, the blood of Harry Potter could do no wrong.

Rose raised her hand in the back of the place, her eyes trained on Albus.

"Yes, Mrs…?" Professor Sperling asked.

"Weasley, ma'am, and I was wondering if maybe I could have a go? I feel like I have it down." Albus felt a rush of affection for his cousin, who more often than not annoyed him.

"Weasley, as in Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter?"

Rose looked surprised and a little bit wary but said, "Yes…"

"Ah, well, neither of their strengths was Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I shall keep Mr. Potter up here." A shocked expression found its way onto Rose's face, her face turning red. Albus also felt angry; Rose would have definitely done the spell better than him. Actually, he mused, anyone could probably do the spell better than him.

"Mr. Potter, please try again."

So he did, again and again and again, until his arm was tired and there was sweat on his brow, but he still couldn't get it. The first few attempts, the Professor had threatened to give him a detention for goofing off. It had taken him almost breaking his arm for her to realize that he simply couldn't do the spell.

Walking out of the classroom, Scorpius' hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder, Albus decided he hated having Harry Potter as a father.

* * *

**See, I wasn't kidding, that was extremely short. **

**I'm currently half-way through Lily's chapter, and then I shall be moving on to Rose, then Hugo, and then all the rest of them. I'm only going to be doing Next Gen, unless I get a lot of requests for other characters. **

**Neko-chan2604: Thank you for reviewing, favoriteing, and following! It means a lot. Here's your cookie (::)**

**Does anyone else want a cookie? It's easy to get one. All you have to do is...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**:))))**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	3. Chapter 3: Lily

**Oh goodness. I don't know why, but I had a hard time coming up with the idea for this chapter. I have quite a few ideas, but I wanted to use them for other characters... I have a really good idea for Scorpius, but he's quite a few chapters away (should I make him before the more minor Weasleys and Teddy, or after them all?).**

**I forgot to do this last chapter so...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If I did, I'd be rolling around in my money, not writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

Lily Potter wasn't a particularly girly person. She had always preferred a Quidditch broom over a doll, much like the rest of her family, with the exception of Rose and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's children. Lily supposed they just had too much Veela in them to be bothered with rainy-day matches and mud fights.

Being a not-very-girly girl also meant that Lily didn't really have a talent for friend making. She had always had enough kids around before Hogwarts: there was James, then Albus and Rose, and after they left for Hogwarts, there was Hugo. She supposed that she was lucky, entering Hogwarts with so many familiar faces, but she _did _want to broaden her horizons, if only to a few other people.

Rocking back and forth in the middle of the aisle, she could feel the moving train swaying beneath her. For all his over-protectiveness, James had only helped her onto the train, promptly abandoning her for some of his fourth year friends. Albus had also gone off to who-knows-where with his books tucked under his arm.

Rose had also left the new first-year, immediately being surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls who seemed adamant on asking her about the new lip gloss in Witch Weekly. Lily had never thought Rose the girly type, but she supposed you couldn't help the people in your dorm.

Hugo looked just as nervous as Lily, his fingers tapping against the dark brown trunk that sat in the middle of the aisle. The two were probably making a lot of trouble for the students trying to make their way down the train, but Lily had no idea what to do. For the millionth time, she wished she had an older sister. Older brothers were nice, but maybe a sister wouldn't have abandoned her so readily, identifying with her fright more. Then again, Rose was as good as, and she had left.

Hugo bit his lip. "Do you suppose we ought to find a compartment?"

"They're probably all filled up, by now."

"We can try…"

Lily conceded, dragging her trunk behind her as she and her cousin made their way down the aisles. Every compartment she looked into held at least three upperclassmen that all turned to stare curiously at her. She was extremely surprised that so many people knew who she was. She didn't even look like her father, taking after her Mum.

Finally finding a compartment with younger looking students, Lily poked her head in.

"All the other compartments are full… Do you lot mind if we join you?"

Two small, mousy looking girls looked up at Lily and Hugo, their eyes going wide.

"Yeah, sure," the first said, her bright blue eyes still as wide as saucers. The second, who looked to be her twin, nodded furiously.

"Thanks," Lily said. She turned to Hugo, who hadn't followed her into the compartment.

Hugo gestured down the aisle. "I saw some boys my age down there, and no offense, but I'd rather sit with them."

"None taken." Turning back to the girls and sitting down, she introduced herself. "I'm Lily Potter."

The second one nodded rapidly once again. "We know. We read all about your dad in _Notable Wizards and Witches of the 20__th__ Century._ He's kind of a hero. You must be so proud."

"Er… Yeah, I suppose." Lily tried not to get too annoyed that the first thing the twins wanted to talk about was her father. After all, they were probably a little curious.

"Oh, how rude of us," the first said. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Helen and that's my twin, Hattie. We're starting our first year."

"I am too, nice to meet you."

"Actually, it's nice to meet you," Hattie said, giving Lily a grin. Her black hair fell in a sleek curtain around her face: a style Lily was quite envious of, her own red locks quite out of control. "Our parents love to talk about the Second Wizarding War, especially about your father.

"That's wonderful…" Lily said, not exactly sure how to steer the conversation away from her dad.

Helen pulled out a gigantic book from her bag and flipped through it, finally stopping at a word-filled page. "Here he is! Harry Potter is best known as the only person to survive the Killing Curse – that's amazing by the way – and for killing Lord Voldemort!" She closed the book. "Lord Voldemort seems awfully scary."

"Yeah, he probably was." Lily was starting to feel quite annoyed with Helen and Hattie, who were still looking at her like excited puppy dogs.

"Do you think, maybe, when we get to Hogwarts, you could write to him asking for some details about the war?"

Lily stared at the two girls in shock. She had barely met them and they were already asking for favors! Had this happened to James and Albus? They had never mentioned it.

She was strongly considering giving them a clipped _no_ and leaving the compartment to find Hugo or maybe Rose, but decided that would be extremely ride. And while Helen and Hattie were being rude, Lily didn't have to stoop to their level.

"I'll see. I mean, I don't know if my dad will like to relive those moments."

"I'm sure he will. He seems like a nice person."

"Yeah, well, we'll… er, see."

Hattie gave Lily a wide grin. "So, do you know a bunch of magic because your parents were so powerful?"

Lily shook her head. "Only as much as the next Wizarding kid."

"Are you sure? Because I bet, being Harry Potter, your father could have gotten you a wand early. I think that's happened before."

"Well, he _didn't. _Just because my parents are famous and have a comfortable amount of money doesn't mean I'm spoiled," Lily snapped, her cheeks flushing. She hated when people assumed she got perks for being Harry Potter's daughter.

"Well, sorry, no need to be so touchy," Helen said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. "We won't judge you for anything. You _are _Harry Potter's daughter, after all."

She was Harry's daughter, yes, but Lily was also her own person. Why couldn't Helen and Hattie see that? Hopefully everyone else at Hogwarts wouldn't be like them. Though, if Albus' recounts of experiences with Professor Sperling were to be believed, she wasn't going to look forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Being Harry Potter's daughter, do you think you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Hattie asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lily had actually been quite scared of the sorting. She knew it was fairly simple, but what if they only reason the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor was because her whole family was there? What if it was just a Potter thing? She wanted to be somewhere she actually belonged.

"My Mum was in Gryffindor," Helen explained, "though she was too young to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Her name was Romilda Vane, maybe your father knows her?"

Lily almost choked on her spit. Her father had told _everyone_ about Romilda Vane, much to her mum's annoyance. Romilda had been obsessed with her Dad and had sent him love-potion chocolates that Uncle Ron had eaten instead. No wonder the twins were so eager to learn about Harry; they must have gotten it from their mum.

"He might. I'm not exactly sure… Listen, I'm going to go find my cousin because she – she promised me she'd help me out with something."

Lily exited the compartment quickly, thinking how wonderfully _amazing _it would be if Helen and Hattie were Gryffindors along with her. She was rather mad about the whole affair. The very first people she met at Hogwarts, and two people she would most likely have to share a room with, had to be annoying, Potter obsessed girls.

This was all her father's fault.

* * *

**I hope that lived up to everyone's expectations, and that I got Lily in character. I know that she isn't featured much in the books, but I don't picture her very girly. Also, I hope this is believable. :)**

**AlongTheBinding: What you said did make sense, thanks! I was afraid that it was a little too unbelievable.**

**ExPeCtO pAtRoNuM: Thank you! :)**

**Neko-Chan2604: Yes! Here you go (::) ;) And yeah, the whole yellow robe thing was kind of inspired by Luna and her father at the wedding, though it wasn't as bright. And yeah, in my opinion, Rose would hate being told she can't do something.**

**SideshowJazz1: Yes, Scorpius will. I have something planned for him (Mwah ha ha ha haaa). And there are not 99 Next-Gen characters, so I will be repeating quite a few. Also, if enough people ask, I'll do non-Next Gen characters.**

**person: I know... While writing her, I felt inclined to punch her in the face. I guess that's kind of a good thing (it means she's annoying) but still... And thank you!**

**loveislouder94: Thank you, that means a lot :)**

**I would really like it if you could review! I want to know what I can do to make my writing better, what parts of these one-shots you don't like, and what parts you do! Also, please tell me if anything is un-British or I have some facts wrong!**

**Review Review Review!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	4. Chapter 4: Scorpius

**I had this wonderful idea for Rose planned out, and I started writing it, and then I realized it didn't work! So now I have no ideas for her so if you could, could you guys please suggest some in a review? I have an idea for practically everyone else but ugh.**

**So, I'm just going to skip over Rose for now (and Hugo because I'm having a little trouble writing his) and go to Scorpius. I'm really scared that I'm going to mess this up because I feel like people have high expectations for this chapter but here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. But as soon as I get JKR to sign my adoption papers… hehe.**

* * *

Scorpius hated his name. He hated his first name (seriously, who in their right mind would name somebody _Scorpius_. He didn't care if it was some old Wizarding name, it sounded stupid), but he hated his last name more. He had always thought that if he was to have a bad first name, he should at least have a respectable last name, like Albus. _His _first name would only really fit when he was sixty, but at least his last name was something people recognized and admired.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was a name most people associated with Lord Voldemort. It didn't matter that his father had told him time after time that he had made a mistake while he was at Hogwarts. Scorpius forgave his father, but he couldn't forgive his family as a whole. What kind of people supported an evil lord who wanted to kill thousands of people?

Of course, then he had to go and get sorted into Slytherin. The house didn't have the same negative connotation that it had had before the war, but there was still a little bad blood between it and Gryffindor. Scorpius had expected to be in Slytherin, it was what his whole family had been in, and he wasn't disappointed. He _was _cunning, and he _was _clever. But, it upset him when people thought he was evil.

When he had arrived at Hogwarts, Albus had become one of his best friends. Scorpius couldn't really remember how it had happened, but they had got talking, and it was like they were meant to be friends. It didn't even bother them that much that they were in different houses, ones that were old enemies.

Even though it didn't bother them, Scorpius knew it bothered a few other students in his house. Though Voldemort had been defeated more than fifteen years before, there were still a few families that believed in pure-blood mania. More than once, he and Albus had been sneered at in the hallway or given dirty looks by people in Slytherin and even people in Gryffindor that hadn't let go off the rivalry. Still, it had never been that much of a problem, so Scorpius was surprised to find himself cornered in the common room, surrounded by a group of sixth years.

"Malfoy, we need to have a talk," Joseph Goyle spit, giving Scorpius a dirty look.

"Uh –,"

"We notice you've been hanging out with the Gryffindor. Harry Potter's son," Oliver Flint said, cutting him off.

Scorpius almost laughed. That was why they were cornering him? "I've been hanging out with Albus for three years now. You lot are a bit slow, aren't you?"

"Just because you're a Malfoy, boy, doesn't mean we can't do anything to you."

"Who said I thought that? And anyway, did you just corner me to threaten me? Because if that's all, I have a Potions essay due tomorrow that I'd really like to –,"

"Be quiet," Goyle interrupted, glaring at Scorpius. "We're here to talk to you about the Potter Boy."

"He has a name."

"And I don't care. He's a Gryffindor."

"So? It's been a long time since the Second Wizarding War. Most of the people at Hogwarts have gotten over the prejudice, why can't you?"

"That's not the way it's supposed to be," Rachel Bole said, grimacing. "The houses were rivals for a reason."

"I think it's good they aren't rivals anymore," Scorpius said.

"You're thinking wrong. You know, we had such high hopes for you when you were sorted. Thought you'd be like a Malfoy."

Scorpius glared at the three Slytherins, getting a bit angry. What did they mean, like a Malfoy? He _was _a Malfoy, and whatever he did would be exactly like a Malfoy. Just because his grandparents and his father had been supporters of Voldemort didn't mean they still had to be, or that he had to be.

"Well, I guess your hopes were crushed then, weren't they?"

"That wouldn't be an overstatement," Flint continued. "But, what we really wanted to talk to you about was stopping your friendship with the Potter boy."

Scorpius' mouth fell open. "_What_?"

"He's a Potter, you're a Malfoy. It'll end soon anyway. And besides, it's not natural."

"Plenty of Slytherins have Gryffindor friends!" Scorpius protested, looking for a way out of the corner of the common room he was in.

"Yes," Goyle agreed, "and that's wrong as it is, but he's Harry Potter's son. And Harry Potter defeated the man who your family supported."

"Supported is the key word there. They don't support him anymore, and if you do, you're even stupider than I thought. He's _dead._"

Goyle pulled out his wand, sticking it under Scorpius' neck. He flinched. Goyle wouldn't actually hex him, would he? Bole pushed his hand down, giving him a warning look, as if to say, "We can't hex him. At least, not yet."

"You're lucky we aren't as bad as our parents were, Malfoy, or you'd be injured beyond repair," Flint hissed. More people were starting to enter the common room, dinner was ending, and they were shooting curious glances in the group's direction.

"Things are _supposed _to be different," Scorpius explained, trying to get the three to leave him alone.

Bole nodded. "Yes, they're supposed to be different. Between you and Potter, that is. We want you to go to him right now and end your friendship. I don't care how you do it; just make sure you get it done. Goyle, go with him."

"Like _hell _I will," Scorpius hissed.

Goyle growled, dragging Scorpius out of the common room and into the dim corridor. "You better, Malfoy, or else we'll make your stay here rather unpleasant."

"You only have one more year anyway."

"And it'll be the worst year of your life if you don't listen. We can't have the name of Slytherin tarnished like this. And if that isn't enough for you, remember, a lot things can be blamed on you. After all, who are the teachers more likely to believe? A sixth year or a third?"

"Fine." Scorpius couldn't believe the word that came out of his mouth as he trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. How could he sever his friendship with Albus, one of his very first friends at Hogwarts?

Goyle kept close behind him as he neared the Fat Lady, noticing Albus standing outside, about to go in.

"Albus!" Scorpius called, halting the black haired boy in his tracks. Turning around, he noticed his friend.

"Scorpius! What're you doing up here?"

"I…," He looked up at Goyle, who gave him a hard stare. "I have something to tell you."

Albus turned back to a boy who was waiting. "You go on; I just have to talk to Scorpius." Turning back around, he grinned. "What's up?"

"Albus… We can't be friends anymore." Scorpius winced at how cheesy the line had sounded, and immediately wished he could take it back, but the damage was done.

Albus' eyes widened. "What do you mean, we can't be friends anymore? Is this guy putting you up to it?" He pointed to Goyle.

Scorpius hesitated a moment. "No, he's just here for moral support. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, and that's bad enough. You're also a _Potter_. You should be my worst enemy." He could see how much his words were hurting Albus, whose shocked, angry glare pierced through him. Scorpius wanted to laugh and say it was all a joke, but he could feel Goyle's wand pressing into his backside.

"I thought you were different," Albus spat. "You had no trouble being my friend before."

"That was before I realized what a mistake it was."

"So I was a mistake? Fine then. You go have fun with your Slytherins." Albus turned around and disappeared through the portrait hole.

Scorpius looked up at Goyle, tears nearly in his eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Very. That wasn't so hard, was it? We ought to go back, curfew is soon." Goyle turned around and headed back down the staircase.

Scorpius lingered a moment, anger building up inside him. How was this fair? He had just lost a friend because the idiots in his house were still stuck on old rivalries! What Scorpius wanted more than anything was to burst into the Gryffindor common room and tell Albus that it was all set up, that he did still want him as a friend.

Instead, he turned around and followed Goyle back to the dungeons, thinking the entire time how he wished he wasn't a Malfoy.

* * *

**Please don't hate me with the fiery passion of ten thousand burning suns. I felt like this was pretty realistic and something that could easily happen with Scorpius and Albus.**

**That being said, do you guys want me to tell you what happens between them later or write another one-shot about it? Please review and tell me. Also, if you pick the one-shot, you'll find out later.**

**Also, I feel like I made Albus and Scorpius' conversation too short. If you think that, please review and tell me once again :)**

**I'm going for next chapter to be Hugo, but if I don't get past that writers block, Teddy. **

**Please review! Thanks**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	5. Chapter 5: Rose

**So, I finally have an idea for Rose! I'm extremely surprised that I didn't come up with this sooner, it's pretty obvious. I was actually on tumblr when it came to me (you can follow me there if you want, I have a book related blog. It's ****_bibliophileing. tumblr. com _****without the spaces. It's a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/John Green mostly blog) :)**

**Also, this isn't going to be Rose hating her last name, it's going to be Rose not liking who her mother is.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Haha no I wish though.**

"Hey, you're Rose, right?"

Rose spun around to see a Ravenclaw girl staring at her. She was quite short and looked to be in first year like Rose, with wiry glasses and a few books in her hand.

"Erm, yeah, I am."

"Rose Weasley?"

Rose nodded, wondering why on earth this girl wanted to talk to her. Since she had come to Hogwarts, Rose had gotten curious glances in the hall (the perks of being the daughter of two of the Heroes of the Wizarding World), but no one had ever come up and talked to her. Especially not someone from a different house.

"I'm Felicity Boot. My dad and your parents were at Hogwarts together."

Rose remembered something about a Boot. Terrence, or Travis, or something. "That's cool."

She reopened the potions textbook in front of her and continued to read. The moment Rose had stepped into the library, she knew it would be her favorite place at Hogwarts. She spent much of her free time perusing the shelves. She wasn't reading for fun now, though. Professor Everhart had assigned a rather long essay to be due in two days, and Rose wanted a head start.

"Anyway, I was hoping to get some help from you."

This caught Rose's attention. Why would anyone want help from her?

"Well, what can I help you with?"

"I'm having trouble with this particular potions essay. The one Everhart assigned yesterday, about bezoars. I don't get what their uses are… I know you're pretty smart."

"Not really," Rose said, pushing her own essay into view. "That's my Mum, she was practically a genius. She just taught me really good study habits. I'm working on that essay right now, if you want to work together."

Felicity's eyes lit up and she took a chair next to Rose, peering over her shoulder at the piece of parchment.

The two girls worked in silence until dinner, putting the textbook back and walking into the corridor together. Felicity gave Rose a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and a few of my friends tomorrow afternoon. We're all going to be working on homework, and if you want to too, we could help each other."

Rose considered for a moment before nodding. "That'd be great. I'll see you then!"

With a smile on her face, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Rose had friends in her house, but none of them were as studious as her. They preferred gossip and boys to reading, so it was rather nice to know someone who valued schoolwork. Sometimes, Rose wondered if she had been placed into Gryffindor just because of family. Ravenclaw was much more suited to her, and she suited to it.

At dinner, the most common topic of conversation (boys) was thrown away in favor of the new Arithmancy teacher. None of the girls were interested in the subject – except for Rose, who wanted to take it in third year – but word was that he was young and good looking.

"We should go up to his classroom tomorrow afternoon and ask what Arithmancy is exactly about, just in case we do take his class," Emily Darren suggested.

"I probably will, just because he's so good looking," Mary Creevey giggled.

Emily turned to Rose. "Are you going to come with us? You're the only one of us who actually knows the first thing about Arithmancy."

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm spending my afternoon with some girls from Ravenclaw. We're catching up on some of our homework so that we don't have anything to do when it's the weekday again."

Mary sighed. "Honestly, Rose, you're much too studious. Like Eleanor." She gestured to Eleanor Bates, who was sitting shyly at the edge of the group. Eleanor was nice and similar to Rose, but was so quiet that they had barely talked much.

"I'm not too studious; I just want to get things done."

"I bet they're only being your friend because your mother is Hermione Granger, and she was smart. If you didn't know all those studying tricks and hadn't learned a bunch of stuff from her before Hogwarts, they probably wouldn't spare you a glance."

Rose glared at Mary. "That's not true. I bet they aren't even going to ask me about the studying tricks."

Mary shrugged. "Fine then, whatever you think. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I _won't_." Rose turned back to her treacle tart and concentrated on it, refusing to meet the eyes of any of her friends. Just because they weren't into reading or anything of the sort didn't mean they had to put her down when she found friends who were. In fact, most of the time, she thought the only reason she was friends with Mary, Emily, and another girl named Daisy was because she shared a dorm with them.

The next afternoon, Rose could feel her dorm-mates eyes on her back as she ran down the steps and out of the common room to the big tree out by the lake. Felicity was already sitting there, along with two other girls. She gave Rose a huge grin as she joined the group.

"Diane, Sophie, this is Rose Weasley. I invited her to work with us today. Rose, this is Diane Burton and Sophie Ferris." Felicity pointed in turn to a small blonde girl and a rather large black haired girl with thick, black glasses.

"Nice to meet you," Rose greeted, spreading her school skirt around her legs as she sat down, retrieving her notes from her book bag.

"We were thinking of starting that nasty Charms essay first," Diane explained, gesturing to a roll of parchment in front of her. "It's been giving Felicity and I the most trouble. Sophie's already done with it, she's wonderful at Charms, but she's ghastly at Defense. We're going to do that second."

Rose nodded. "I've finished my Charms essay; it's really not that hard if you find the right book. You two can look over mine while you write yours, if you need to. And Sophie and I can work on our Defense one? I haven't even started it." Rose turned to the large girl, who nodded.

Sophie, Diane, and Felicity exchanged a look. "All right then," the latter said. "And don't worry, Rose, we won't copy your essay. We just want to look at the points you've made to come up with some of our own."

Rose smiled. "I'm not worried, but we ought to get working or else we'll miss the Quidditch match. Three of my cousins are playing in it."

"It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, isn't it? I would be rooting for our team, but you lot have James Potter. He's really good."

Rose nodded. "He is. He's always talking about wanting to be a professional player. I think he'll make it, too."

The four girls fell into casual conversation, quills scratching away at the pieces of parchment. After a while, satisfied with their work, they parted ways, the three Ravenclaws retreating towards their tower and Rose heading towards the Quidditch Pitch for a good spot.

She found Albus already there and took a seat next to him, observing the almost full Slytherin side. "We better beat them today," she said.

Albus nodded. "I think we will. Their team's rubbish now that Jenkins left." He turned around to face Rose. "Where were you today? I needed some help on my potions essay, and I went to ask your dorm mates but they just shrugged."

"I was doing my essays with some Ravenclaw girls near the lake."

"The first-year Ravenclaws? I don't really like them. They seem too deceptive."

Rose groaned. "Not you too! My dorm-mates already went off on me about spending time with the Ravenclaws."

Albus shrugged. "I'm not going off on you, I'm just warning you. I'd watch out."

The Quidditch match passed in a blur, Gryffindor winning by two hundred and fifty points. Rose knew there was going to be a party that night, and she didn't want to miss her first Quidditch party, but she realized she had left a quill with the three Ravenclaws. Sneaking away from the cheering Gryffindors, she made her way up to the Ravenclaw tower.

Halfway up, she heard voices. "… Rose doesn't even…" She stopped abruptly, hiding behind a tapestry as Sophie, Diane, and Felicity came into view. They stopped near her, leaning against the wall.

"So, I just changed a few things here and there on her essay and made it mine. Hopfully Flitwick won't notice," Felicity whispered.

Sophie laughed. "We have him first anyhow, so we can say she copied you."

Diane it her lip. "I feel bad about this."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Diane. We're perfectly justified. She's _Hermione Granger's _daughter. With her help, we can get amazing grades. Honestly, I wish I had a parent who taught me everything before I came to Hogwarts."

"I don't know, guys," Diane hesitated. "She really thinks we're her friends."

"Let it _go_," Sophie remarked, and the girls walked out of sight.

Rose stepped out from behind the tapestry, shocked. Her dorm-mates had been right; the girls had just been using her for her – her _mother's – _brain.

Biting her lip in resolve, she ran to Flitwick's room, quill forgotten, before a tear could escape her. If the girls were going to steal her essay points, she was going to alert the Professor.

"Oh, hello Miss Weasley. How can I help you?" The Charms Professor asked as she walked on.

Swallowing back tears, Rose told him what had happened, anger building up inside of her as she relayed the story.

Flitwick looked at her in thought for a moment. "Would you mind giving me your completed essay now, so that I can see if this is true?"

Rose nodded, handing him the piece of parchment, which he put on his desk. He assured her that if they had copied her, they would not get full marks, and she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, a little mollified.

She didn't enjoy the party, instead going straight to bed, closing the curtains so that her room-mates couldn't ask questions.

She finally let the tears fall, thinking that she wouldn't have been humiliated if Hermione Granger wasn't her mother.

* * *

**I really hope that that was good and you enjoyed it :) Also, thanks for 25 reviews! That's 1/4 of the way to a hundred... Wow, that's crazy. I can't believe you guys enjoy this story enough to review and follow and favorite. It really means a lot.**

**Please please review telling me what you think of this chapter, or any other chapter. I like knowing what people think about my stories. Constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged. I want to become a better writer.**

**As I said before, Hugo is giving me some trouble, but I should have him uploaded sometime in the next week. Most likely Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	6. Chapter 6: Hugo

***Sighs* Well... This took ABSOLUTELY FOREVER to write. I just couldn't get anything to flow properly and ideas weren't coming and even though it is finally finished I'm not happy with it. I've revised a countless number of times in the last two hours, but nothing seems to sound good, so please don't judge this too harshly. It is definitely not one of my best writing pieces, but I knew I couldn't spend forever writing on it. If I had, I honestly don't think it would be that much better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. What's the point of these anyway? It's FANfiction. Of course we don't own anything...**

* * *

Hugo had always been jealous of James, Albus, and Lily. Sure, _all _their parents had saved the Wizarding world, but Harry Potter was the only name that was _really _remembered. If you looked in a history book, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) and Ron Weasley had their own paragraphs and were mentioned quite a bit, but they weren't a household name. Whenever Hugo walked the halls of Hogwarts, there were not many recognizing stares. The students whose parents had participated or been closely associated with the war recognized him, but no one else.

When he voiced this to Rose, she told him it was good no one was paying special attention to him. She had said that people would want to be his friend only because of his parents, as if she had had personal experience. Hugo couldn't bring himself to believe this. If he told people who his parents were, they would think it was cool, and by default, make him cool. Then people would want to be his friend because of who _he _was, not his parents.

Hugo had always felt like the runt of the family, even though Lily was a few months younger than him. Teddy, though not officially related to them, was like an older cousin that could do no wrong. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were all exceptionally good looking and amazing at spell work. Molly and Lucy were both always near the top of their class. Fred and James were jokesters and pranksters and sought after by much of the Hogwarts' female population. Rose, his own sister, was exceptionally smart. Even Lily, the one he was closest to, was loud-mouthed and defiant, something that set her apart from others. Hugo was the only one who didn't have anything going for him.

Sure, he got good grades in school, but they were nothing compared to his cousins' and his sister's. He was okay at Quidditch, but not as good as James, Roxanne, Dominique, and Lily when she got old enough to play on the house team.

Rose had always told him that he would find out what he was good at soon enough, and that he was only eleven so he didn't need to concern himself with all this, but Hugo couldn't help thinking about it all the same. Would he ever amount to anything?

It was with this thought he found himself sitting in a cabin full of first year boys, up to their necks in candy. Lily had gone into a different compartment of the Hogwarts Express with a few girls of their age, but Hugo didn't fancy sitting with a bunch of girls for the entire train ride.

"So, Hugo, what house are you planning to be sorted into this year?" One of them, Terrence, Hugo thought, asked, stuffing his face with a pumpkin pasty.

"Gryffindor, I suppose. My whole family's in Gryffindor, and it would be sort of awkward to be anywhere else…"

"Really?" Terrence scoffed. "I'm planning for Slytherin. Not that there's anything wrong with Gryffindor, but Slytherin is so obviously better."

Hugo was about to retort with the same argument he had heard his father make millions of times about Slytherin, that it was the house for traitors and Dark wizards, but stopped himself. The Wizarding War was over and the house stereotypes had died down. He didn't want to jeopardize his new friendship.

"Well, my Dad, Mum, and sister, as well as a lot of my cousins are in Gryffindor, so I'm just assuming," he exclaimed.

The other boys in the compartment nodded, giving him sympathetic looks as if Gryffindor wasn't a great place to be sorted into. Hugo assumed they were all leaning towards Slytherin, which didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. If they wanted to be friends with him, who was he to judge?

A tall, lanky boy named Edgar gave Hugo a curious glance. "Wait, are you Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's son? You said your last name was Weasley, right?"

Hugo considered lying. After all, his parents had helped defeat a Dark wizard who was supported by most of the Slytherin house. But, these boys didn't look like the type that would judge, so he nodded.

"Wow…" A third boy said, whistling. "They must have been brave."

Hugo felt pride swell up in him. "Oh yeah, they were."

The train ride passed quickly, the boys' conversation revolving around heroes of the Wizarding World, always coming back to Ron and Hermione. Every time they were mentioned, Hugo couldn't help but note out loud how brave and courageous they had been. Honestly, he was surprised the Slytherins were so in awe of Gryffindors. If only his father had been here to see this.

Hugo barely even noticed Lily walk down the aisle once, a rather angry expression on her face, as Edgar was telling a particularly fascinating story about Kingsley Shacklebolt, a man Hugo had met on more than one occasion.

The Hogwarts Express soon reached Hogwarts, and Albus stepped into a boat with Terrence, Edgar, and the third boy from the train.

"Look at those four in that boat," Edgar said, scoffing at four small, timid looking girls who were huddled together, looking quite scared. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and he turned back to the other three boys. "Come on, paddle towards them."

Hugo frowned. "Why? If you want to talk to them, we can do that while we're waiting to be sorted."

"I don't want to talk to them," Edgar explained as the boat moved closer to the girls. "I just want to welcome them to Hogwarts."

Hugo finally understood what Edgar meant why he leaned out of their boat, clasping his hands on the edge of the girls', and started rocking it. Terrence joined in too, grinning.

Hugo frowned. "You're scaring them! Stop!"

The third boy, who had also joined, laughed. "Oh, come off it. We're just having a bit of fun."

"They look like they're going to hurl."

"That'll make it all the more fun," Terrence explained. "Don't worry, Hugo, we aren't going to topple them over or anything."

The girls in the boat didn't look very reassured at the statement. One of them, slightly bigger than the rest, gave the boys a glare. "Stop it!"

"Why? This is fun," Edgar said, giving her a smile in return. "Come on Hugo, join in."

"I dunno… We could get in trouble for this."

"For the love of Merlin, you're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's son! Are you seriously saying you aren't as _brave _as them? Are you really that scared?" Edgar seemed to be taunting Hugo, an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. Hugo knew that scaring the girls out of their wits wasn't a remotely nice thing to do, but Edgar's words had annoyed him. Of _course _he was as brave as his parents!

Hugo scooted towards the side of his boat, holding onto the other one and shaking with the boys. The girl who had glared before gave him a half disappointed look, as if she had been expecting him to not join, but then let out a shrill squeal as the boat almost tipped over.

Soon the boats were nearing the shoreline and Hugo and the others stopped rocking the girls, settling instead into their own boat and collapsing into laughter. Their giggling was soon stopped by a stern looking woman who seemed to glaring right at them, her black spectacles encasing angry looking eyes. "You four boys. Come with me." She turned to the large man that had taken the first years across the lake. "Take the other children outside the Great Hall. I will join you later."

Hugo, Edgar, Terrence, and the other boy, who Hugo had learned was named Xavier, followed to the stern looking lady into the castle and down a hallway, where she stopped them. "I am disappointed in you boys. Rocking a boat and half scaring those poor girls to death! At Hogwarts, we expect better behavior than this, do you understand?"

The boys muttered a scared yes, not daring to look the lady in the eye. Her gaze swept over them, lingering on Hugo a little longer, before she spoke again. "You will serve detention with me all of next week."

The boys nodded, Hugo internally groaning. What would his parents, especially his mum, say when they found out he had gotten detention before school started? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Now, go join the others of your year. And if I see any more foolish behavior…" The boys scuttled out of the classroom, exchanging scared looks.

Hugo knew it was unreasonable, but he couldn't help but blame his parents for this. Maybe, if they hadn't been so brave, he wouldn't have felt he needed to live up to something.

* * *

***Sighs once more* So, hopefully you didn't completely hate that. Not my best work, and I'm not very happy with it, but it will have to do.**

**Next chapter is Teddy, which I am VERY optimistic about, so hopefully it will make up for this. I'm not really sure that I want to do the other cousins. We don't really know enough about them and I don't think I'd be doing them justice. The only one I might do is Victoire, because I do have an idea for her. Please tell me in a review whether you would like me to do other cousins or just repeat stories about the ones I'm doing now.**

**Also! I've started another story called "Alohomora". It's a Marauders seventh year story and you should check it out! **

**REVIEW! (please)**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	7. Chapter 7: Teddy

**Teddy time! I've been ****_waiting _****to write this for forever because I really love Teddy and I feel so bad for him and I ship him with Victoire even though she isn't in this chapter and… I'll stop fangirling now okay. **

**For the sake of this story, let's assume everyone now knows Remus was a werewolf and the prejudice against them has sort of died down.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything.**

**JK Rowling and lawyers: come to my house with pitchforks.**

**Me: Yeah, I own nothing. Except for my OC…**

* * *

Teddy rung his hands together, breathing in the cool, Hogsmeade air. What if she didn't come? She had told him she would meet him at the Three Broomsticks, but maybe she had decided he wasn't funny or nice or interesting enough to spend the day with him. Maybe she had found another guy who was taller and stronger and just over all _better _than Teddy and was sitting inside with him now. He had to admit that this was a little bit of a stretch, seeing as Maggie had told him specifically she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him, but his nerves were starting to set in and he was wondering if he should just go back to the castle.

"Hey Teddy!" A feminine voice called. Teddy turned around to see Maggie running up to him, snow sprinkled in her blonde hair. Now that he thought about it, Maggie's hair was the exact color of Victoire's. Huh…

"Maggie, hey. Let's get out of this cold."

She nodded, chattering as Teddy pushed open the door and they walked inside. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Maisy wanted help picking out a dress to wear, though I told her it was much too cold to be wearing anything other than trousers. She didn't listen."

Teddy laughed, settling down into a booth. "It's alright. I was only out there for about a minute," Teddy lied, warming his hands by rubbing them against his cloak. In reality, he had probably been standing outside for at least ten minutes.

Madame Elisa sauntered over to their table, attracting a few glances. She had graduated Hogwarts a few years ago, being in seventh year when Teddy had started. She was nice enough, though a little bit of an air head.

"Can I get you anything, dears?"

"I'll have a butterbeer, please," Maggie ordered, looking questioningly at Teddy. He nodded.

"Same, thanks."

Madame Elisa walked away in a swish of skirts, and Maggie leaned forwards. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and said, "So, you live with Harry Potter, right?"

Teddy frowned, wondering why she wanted to bring this up, but nodded. "Yeah, he's my godfather."

"Oh. What happened to your parents?" Teddy didn't particularly want to talk about it, but he had always heard a relationship was built on communication and knowing things about each other. The conversation probably wouldn't last very long.

"They, uh, died in the Second Wizarding War…"

Maggie's face contorted into an expression of pity, something Teddy didn't particularly like. "I'm so sorry! That must have been horrible, not knowing them."

"Well, yeah, but I don't really feel like I miss _them_, you know? I miss not having parents, but I don't miss them as people because I never knew them. Anyway," he said, trying to change the subject, "have you gotten the Charms essay finished yet?"

"Yeah, it was extremely easy. But, Teddy, did your parents die together or apart? Because that would be so romantic if they died together."

"Er… Together, I think. All the stories I've heard have them holding hands on their death beds." Teddy felt himself choking up and took a deep breath. "But about the Charms essay, I'm having a lot of trouble on it."

"Oh, I can help you with that later." Maggie waved her hand, as if waving the topic away. "But, is it true –," she cut off quickly when Madame Elisa returned with the two's butterbeers. Teddy took a sip, and then gave a curious yet guarded look to Maggie.

"What's true?"

"Well… I was wondering if it's true your father was a…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "werewolf."

Teddy snapped back against the booth seat, giving Maggie a cautious glance. "Er, why?"

"I just – I just want to know. I won't judge you or anything."

"He was." Though people had told him many times he should have been ashamed to have a werewolf as a father, he was proud. Remus had been considered a monster by many but had still fought hard and, according to Harry, had been extremely brave.

"Wow. And your mum was a metamorphagus, right? Like you?"

Teddy nodded, changing his nose and mouth into a duck bill. Maggie threw her head back laughing, not stopping for a few minutes.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed. "Wow… So, you got that from your mum, but you didn't inherit the werewolf gene?"

"Yep," Teddy shrugged. "I guess I was lucky," he paused, "Can we stop talking about this? It brings up a lot of feelings and stuff I'd rather not be having right now." Teddy hadn't had too much of a problem talking about his family to Maggie, she was easy to talk to, but he didn't want that to be the focus of his first ever date.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. One more question, though. So, technically, you're related to the person who killed your mum?"

Teddy frowned. "How do you know who killed my mum?"

"My parents told me. My mum is a historian and she was writing a book about the Second Wizarding War. She knows a lot about this stuff, so when I wrote to her saying that I was going to Hogsmeade with you, she mentioned it."

"Oh. Well, I suppose so." Teddy tried not to think about Bellatrix Lestrange. She was his great-aunt, he supposed, but as far as he was concerned, she wasn't his family. She had done too many horrible things for that.

As he took another sip of butterbeer, a thought popped into his mind. "Wait… What's your mum's name?"

"Elizabeth Meddles. Why?"

Teddy couldn't believe he hadn't put the pieces together before. During the summer, he had met Mrs. Meddles in Diagon Alley. She had mentioned her book, and also mentioned that she wanted to have a section on him and his family.

"Are you only on a date with me to get answers for your mum's book?"

"Of course not!" But, Teddy could hear the waver in Maggie's voice.

"I need some air," he muttered, sliding out of the booth and out the door, ignoring Maggie's protests.

It was just his luck that his first date – _ever _– was ruined by his parents. It wasn't completely their fault, he knew, but Teddy still couldn't help but wish his parents hadn't been such heroes.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you guys liked that. I had a little trouble towards the middle and end, so I feel like it's a little bit choppy, but... hopefully it isn't too bad. I really like the idea for this one, though it isn't my best writing.**

**I'd love to know how YOU guys felt about it, though. So... REVIEW!**

**Next is Victoire, and then I'll probably start back with James. I was going to do the other Next Generation characters, but we really don't know much about them, so unless I get a request... Yeah.**

**Also, check out my other story Alohomora. It's a Marauder's seventh year story. I'll be updating that one soon, so... yeah.**

**ALSO, I completely forgot to address this last chapter, BUT OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MORE THAN 1000 VIEWS! Wow, it's crazy that that many people have seen this story. Of course, not many of you are reviewing, but I don't care that much because I'm really grateful for the people who do :)**

**Anyway, remember to review!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne **


	8. Chapter 8: Victoire

**50 reviews?! Oh my gosh, you guys, thank you! That's half way to 100! Thank you so much!**

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, it was written in kind of a rush, but I don't think it's too bad. I don't think I got Victoire very in character, but I hope you like my OCs. It's also quite short, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sirius: ThatSarcasticOne, do you own anyone?**

**Me: Nope… Except my OCs. But if I could, I would totally own you.**

**Sirius: Runs away in fear.**

* * *

Victoire stared at herself in the mirror, tracing the outlines of her cheekbones with her finger.

She had always been widely sought out by the Hogwarts male population, mostly because of her Veela blood. It annoyed her to no end, the constant stares and Hogsmeade offers. In truth, half of those boys were either immature prats or just plain repulsive. Victoire wasn't the kind to judge a book by its cover, but she couldn't help but walk more quickly when one of the latter kinds approached her. The one boy she did fancy, though she would never admit it to anyone, had a date to Hogsmeade in a few hours.

Of course, Victoire did too. She usually didn't date, all the boys wanted were her looks, but this guy was different. His name was Simon Connors and Victoire was looking forward to spending her day with him.

"Come _on _Vic," Eleanor Everton said, pulling the blonde girl away from the mirror. "I bet you Simon is waiting for you outside the common room."

"I'm nervous, El. Really nervous."

"Victoire Weasley, nervous of a boy? Come on, he's not even the one you fancy."

"How do you know I fancy anyone?"

"Really, Vic? I see the way you look at Teddy. It's extremely obvious."

"Shut your mouth," Victoire mumbled, stepping out of the dorm. "And, besides, Simon is so sweet. He's an amazing person."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You've literally known him for a few days, calm down. I can't deny he's good looking, though, for a Hufflepuff."

"Stereotypical much?" Victoire grinned, taking the last few steps into the common room. "And, yeah, I think this is going to be a good Hogsmeade visit."

Eleanor patted her friend on the back before pushing Victoire towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "Go on, then."

Victoire gave her friend a nervous grin before stepping outside to a waiting Simon. Her first thought was, _he cleans up nicely_. His chocolate brown hair was slicked back against his scalp and he was wearing quite possibly the preppiest clothes Victoire had seen on anyone, yet they looked good.

"You look good," Victoire complimented, blushing. She rocked back and forth on her heels, feeling more and more nervous by the second.

"You do too," Simon said, taking her hand. "I was thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks first?"

"That's a good idea."

The two walked in a comfortable silence for some time, the light snow dusting Victoire's hair. Every time too much would collect, Simon would reach up and brush it off, giving her a sly smile.

Teeth chattering, the two finally made it into the warm Three Broomsticks, walking towards the back and getting a booth. Victoire noticed Teddy a few down with his date, though he didn't look too happy. In fact, there was a pained sort of expression on his face, and a second later, he got up and left.

_Stop thinking about Teddy_, Victoire ordered herself, giving Simon a smile.

He gave her a smile back. "So, what made you decide to give a weirdo like me a chance?"

Victoire laughed, shaking her head. "You're not a weirdo. You're actually really nice."

Simon seemed to be staring at her, his brows a little furrowed. "Is that your real laugh?"

"Er… Yeah."

"It sounds like bells."

Victoire fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah, I've been told that. Part of the whole Veela thing. It's kind of annoying."

"No, no, not all. It's really endearing, in fact."

"Thanks," Victoire blushed, thankful for the barista walking towards their booth. They both ordered, erasing some of the awkward tension.

"So, is your whole family Veela?" Simon asked when the barista had left.

Victoire shook her head. "No, my Mum's only part Veela, so I don't have much of the blood in me."

"Well, you're extremely pretty."

For the third time in an hour, Victoire found herself blushing. "You're going to turn my cheeks permanently red if you keep doing that."

Simon laughed. "Do you want to go outside? There's something I'd like to show you."

"We haven't even gotten our drinks yet."

"That's alright, I already paid. This is more important, anyway."

"Alright." Victoire let Simon lead her out of the Three Broomsticks, her mind wandering to what Teddy was doing right now. She assumed he would be back in the castle, like any sane person. It was starting to get really cold outside.

She was surprised to find her body suddenly pressed against a cold wall as soft lips descended onto hers. Victoire's first instinct was to kiss back, so that's what she did, her and Simon's mouth moving in unison. After a few seconds, finally realizing what was happening, Victoire pulled back, staring at Simon in shock. "Simon, I mean, you're really nice but… we've only known each other for some time and –," she was cut off by Simons lips once again.

Victoire was starting to get a little annoyed, pulling back once again. "Really, Simon, I think we should take this slower. I mean, we're not even technically dating and I don't feel comfortable going this fast and –,"

"Oh, come on, Victoria. I know you want to kiss me."

Victoire frowned. "_What _did you just call me? My name's not Victoria!"

"Did I say Victoria? Wow, I didn't realize. I mean to say…"

"You meant to say what, Simon? Do you even know my name? Do you even care about anything other than my looks?"

"Vicky…"

"That's not even my nickname, you idiot. You know, I thought you were different! I thought you liked me for who I am! Obviously I was wrong, as you don't even know my _name_."

"You're just so pretty, I thought you'd be nice to go out with. I mean, I _do _like you for who you are!"

"Yeah, you like me for what I look like on the outside. Just admit it, Simon." Victoire shook her head, feeling her eyes start to water. "Just… Don't."

Taking a deep breath, she stalked away back towards Hogwarts, letting the tears fall a little harder. Not for the first time, she hated her mother for her blood.

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Part of the reason this chapter was written in a rush is that I'm going out of town tomorrow. I'm going to be out for 10 days, and I won't be able to update. I'll be writing some on my notes on my iTouch, but there will be no new chapters. I just wanted to tell you guys and give you one chapter before I left.**

**Also, I'm planning for Fred II next, and then Lorcan or Lysander. People have told me to do both, but I only have one idea between the two of them, so I'm going to choose one. If you have an idea for each, please mention it in a review or PM me. After those, I'll be circling back to James.**

**On the topic of suggestions, if you have ideas for other Next-gen characters, PM or review with the idea!**

**One last thing. Check out my other Harry Potter story, Alohomora. It's a Marauders seventh year story :)**

**Can this chapter get 10 reviews maybe…? I know it's kind of a long shot, but anything's possible, right?**

**Anyway, review please!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	9. Chapter 9: Fred

**I'm back! None of you probably missed me, but oh well.**

**A lot has happened while I was on vacation… For one, Happy late Fourth of July! Also (START OF SPOILERS) Percabeth fell into tartarus and Augustus Waters died on the first. It was also Jason Grace's birthday. Oh joy to the world. (END OF SPOILERS)**

**Also, this chapter is pretty short, so sorry about that, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I…Own….Nothing.**

Fred liked pranking.

It had always been that way. While James, his partner in crime even with a year's age difference, was far more interested in quidditch and girls, Fred had never really liked anything else. He was good at quidditch, but it didn't seem as right as the thrill he got before he pulled a prank.

It was this thrill he was currently feeling as he sat on a bedroom floor at the Burrow, his tools spread out in front of him. Well, tool, actually. Covering the bedroom floor were dungbombs of all shapes and sizes. Fred's dad had hid away the chocolate frog stash in his grandmum's room, and Fred was determined to get it.

There was a knock on the door, and Fred quickly swept the dungbombs underneath the bed. Sure that they were all hidden out of sight, he opened the door to reveal James.

"Hey, Fred, I was wondering if I could borrow your broom to go out and practice. You did bring it, right?"

"Yeah, but what's the matter with yours?"

"It's sent in for maintenance." James' Bullet was the newest model of broom, and he was a little obsessed with its wellbeing.

"Well, okay, let me get it."

James followed Fred into the room, sniffing the air, before frowning. "Are those dungbombs I smell?"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"No reason. But if you're doing a prank, I want in."

Fred nodded. "Close the door."

Once they were safely out of ear shot of others, Fred revealed the dungbombs.

James grinned. "I knew it. What are they for?"

"My dad hid some chocolate frogs in Grandmum's room and isn't allowing anyone to take them. They were _mine _and I'm going to get them back."

James nodded appreciatively. "Alright, but can I help?"

"Obviously. This is going to be a little hard for one person to pull off."

"Great. But, I get half of the chocolate frogs."

Fred laughed, shaking his head. "Nope. One fifth."

"No way! One third."

"One fourth is my final offer."

James groaned. "Fine then. So, what's your plan?"

Fred gestured around to the dungbombs. "One of us is going to cause the diversion, and then all the adults will come to see what happened, and the other one will sneak in and get the chocolate frogs."

"Simple," James nodded. "I like it."

"Do you want to cause the diversion?"

"It's only fair, seeing as this is your plan."

"Okay, let's go. Set of the dungbombs in the kitchen."

James nodded, gathering all of them and stuffing them into his pockets. He exited the room quietly, making his way downstairs. Fred waited for him to go a little ways and walked out of the room, moving closer to his grandpa and grandmum's room.

A few minutes later, he heard some explosions and yelling, and saw that everyone in the house had gone downstairs. Confident that he wouldn't be interrupted, Fred snuck into the room.

Most of the room was taken up by a large, slightly dusty bed. There was a big mirror on the wall that Fred took care to avoid; he didn't want it saying something and revealing him.

Moving to the other side of the room, he noticed a large wardrobe that was slightly open. Checking the door one more time to make sure he wasn't being watched, he opened it. It gave a large creak, causing Fred to cringe and duck behind the bed, in case anyone was coming. He counted to ten and then stood up again, opening it more slowly and carefully.

On the very top shelf, hidden partly behind an old pair of robes, was a glint of something green. Standing on his tiptoes, Fred could just make out a chocolate frog card. Pulling up a stool, he brought the stash down from its hiding place and made his way back to his own bedroom.

He stopped dead in the doorway. Standing around the bed was all of his aunts and uncles, his grandmum and grandpa, his cousins, his dad and mum, and James, looking sheepish.

"What's that in your hand?" His dad asked, pointing.

"Er… Chocolate frogs."

"You used dungbombs as a diversion to steal something?"

Fred nodded. The atmosphere in the room was tense, sad expressions on the older peoples' faces.

"Fred, come with me," his father ordered, leading the boy out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about going behind your back, Dad. I didn't think it'd be this big of a deal though, honestly."

His father rounded on him, eyes filled with anger and something else Fred couldn't place. "_Dungbombs_?! You used Dungbombs! How childish is that, Fred. I thought I taught you better than to do things like this. I'm disappointed in you."

Fred's mouth dropped open. "I do pranks all the time and you _never _get angry."

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No! No, it's just, James didn't look like _he _was getting in trouble," Fred noted, indignantly. "I don't understand why you're so mad."

"No backyard quidditch for a month, and you can kiss that cat goodbye," his father snapped, turning around and storming down the stairs, leaving a very angry Fred. He had been wanting a cat for _ages, _and he had been promised one this summer.

Storming back up the stairs to his room, he gave his relatives an angry glare, shooing them out. He flopped onto his bed, screaming into a pillow. Why was his father so angry anyway? He never got this mad when pranks were pulled.

For the second time, there was a knock on Fred's door, and he opened it to again reveal James.

"Go away," he muttered, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

"I only wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah…" James shrugged. "But I got caught. And I didn't even get in trouble."

Fred sat up. "Why is that anyways? It's hardly fair."

James shrugged again. "I dunno. Actually, I do. Mum told me this story about how, when the first Fred was alive, he and your dad had stolen something from Filch's office. They had used Dungbombs as a diversion, kind of like we did today."

"So my dad's not letting me get a cat because of a prank him and his _dead _brother did at Hogwarts? That's just great." This only made Fred angrier. It wasn't his fault that he had had the same idea! "Just, leave me alone, James."

"Fine then. Come down when you're ready." The younger boy left the room, leaving Fred to contemplate how much he hated being a dead person's namesake.

**As I said before, pretty short. **

**After this, I only have to do Lorcan (because I freaking love his name) and then it's back to James! If you want another character, please request it, since I'm not planning to do anymore.**

**Lastly, please review and tell me what you think!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	10. Chapter 10: Lorcan

**I'm very, very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been doing a lot of things, and I just couldn't make the time.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

* * *

Since before he could remember, Lorcan's mother had been telling him stories. They were all rather unbelievable, but entertaining all the same, with Nargles and Wrackspurts and Crumpled Horn Snorkacks (whatever they were). His mother would bounce him on her knee, her airy voice in his ear as his father looked on in what could only be described as amusement. Lorcan had always let the stories be just that, stories, but Lysander had soaked them up as gospel. It was just another one of the countless differences between the two brothers.

On his first day of Hogwarts, Lorcan was up earlier than the other boys in his dorm. He had heard stories, of course, stories of moving staircases and ghosts and the beautiful Great Hall, but it was all _actually real_. He was determined to explore some of the castle before it got crowded, just so he could have a picture to match the stories.

"Lorcan, go to sleep," the boy in the bed next to his groaned, turning over to shield his face from the light coming from Lorcan's area. "Or at least turn off the bloody light."

"Sorry, sorry," Lorcan muttered, turning of the light and slipping into the bathroom. He freshened up, pulling on his new school robes, and made his way back outside, where the other boys in his dorm were still sleeping.

Lorcan didn't mind being alone; he liked the silence and serenity that came with the early morning. The dorm room was shrouded in darkness and cool, just the way he liked.

Putting on his shoes, he slung his back over his shoulder and tiptoed out of the dorm into the Ravenclaw common room.

The common room was deserted except for two seventh years that looked to be kissing in the corner. Lorcan crinkled his nose in disgust and hurried past them, stepping out of the room and into the halls of Hogwarts. He checked his watch, and finding that he had a lot of time till breakfast, decided to wander around and learn his way around Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, Lorcan found himself lost. He was in a rather dark corridor, the only lights coming from candles lining the wall. It was cold down here, and a little bit scary. Lorcan didn't believe in monsters under the bed, but he did know that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, and he had always been afraid of those. This corridor seemed to be the perfect place for them to hide out.

Turning around, he ran back the way he come, book bag thumping against his back. Too fast to see where he was going, there was a _thump_, and he bumped into a broad chest.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. I mean, I'm really sorry," Lorcan stammered, looking up to meet the eyes of a rather scary looking seventh year Ravenclaw. Behind him were two others, who were also broad shouldered and frightening.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the first said. "What're you doing down here anyway?"

"I… er, I got lost," Lorcan admitted, blushing.

"Hogwarts is a confusing place," the second, a girl, said.

The third, who had been silent, cocked his head. "What's your name?"

"Lorcan… Lorcan Scamander."

There was a little laugh from the first boy, which Lorcan did not appreciate. He had always hated his own name, it was too odd, but he certainly didn't want anyone else to make fun of it.

"Lorcan Scamander as in the son of Newt Scamander and Luna Lovegood?" he asked.

Lorcan frowned, but nodded. How did the boy know who his parents were based on his name?

At this, the other two started laughing too. The girl, sobering the quickest, gave Lorcan a scary smile. "Your mother was quite batty."

"Er… I suppose so," Lorcan admitted. He didn't want to speak bad about his Mum, but she _was _quite batty. Sometimes, she had even annoyed _him_.

"Down here looking for Nargles, then?" the girl asked, convulsing into laughter once more.

"No," Lorcan retorted. "I was just exploring."

"Why? Wrackspurts not interesting enough for you?" the first boy asked.

"I don't believe in those things!"

"Really?" the girl said. "Won't the Blibbering Humdinger be angry that you're denying his existence?"

Before Lorcan could stop himself, he shouted, "They don't get angry, you idiot! They're the most docile creatures in the Wizarding World."

A nasty expression made its way onto the three students' faces. "So you do believe in them," the second boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that," Lorcan muttered.

"You as good as." The boy turned to his friends, then back at Lorcan. "You know what we do to little boys who see things that don't exist?"

Lorcan swallowed. "Let them go down to breakfast?"

The first boy let out a harsh laugh, and with a flick of his wand, Lorcan was suspended in midair, his trousers on the floor.

"Have fun waiting for someone to find you!" The girl said, laughing. The other two, also in fits of laughter, followed her out of the corridor.

Lorcan grimaced, trying to wriggle out of the hold, but it was impossible. Angry tears sprung from his eyes. It wasn't _his _fault his Mum was different.

_Then again_, a little voice in Lorcan's head said, _if your Mum was normal, this would never had happened._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that one, though sorry it was so short :) I feel like Luna would still use her maiden name even when she was married because she was just so independent and all. Also, I realize I'm making most of the characters in the houses their parents are in, and despite that being very common in the Wizarding World, Lysander will be (if I get around to him) written as a Hufflepuff and Molly/Lucy (I'll only write one) will be a Ravenclaw.**

**People have suggested I do Molly or Lucy having to make amends for their father's mistakes, but I have no idea how to do that, so if anyone has any ideas, PLEASE PM me or leave it in a review.**

**I'm going to restart with James for now, go on to all the ones I've done, and then once I'm done with the major Next Gen characters, I will add in Lysander, Molly/Lucy, Roxanne Weasley, and Neville's kid (though I don't have any ideas for that, so if you want to give me some, that'd be great)**

**Anyway, please review!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	11. Chapter 11: James

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own anything?**

* * *

James shifted back and forth on his feet, nervously polishing the handle of his Lightningrod. There had to be at least forty kids trying out for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, and as a second year, there was a high chance he wouldn't make it.

The thing was, he had to. His two namesakes, Sirius Black and James Potter I, had both been on the Quidditch team, the latter even being captain. His own father had made the team in _first _year, no easy feat seeing as it wasn't allowed. If James didn't make the team, he'd have to go back and tell everyone in his family. Not for the first time, he wished he hadn't written them all a lengthy letter describing his excitement for tryouts.

The Quidditch Captain, seventh year Geoffrey Ackles, put the megaphone up to his mouth. "Alright then! Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts!" There was a splattering of applause from the large group of students. "I'm Captain Ackles, and keeper, so anyone looking to try out for that might as well leave." There were a few disgruntled murmurs, and then a few students walked off the pitch.

"Great," Ackles continued. "Every other position is up for grabs, though we do have some returning players from last year." He looked pointedly at James' cousin, Fred, a third year beater, and Martin Wood, a seventh year chaser, both extremely talented. Xavier Collins, a fifth year chaser, looked smug, as he had been on the team the previous year and was good too.

"I want everyone to separate out into what you would like to try out for. Beaters to the left, then seekers, then chasers. And hurry up, I haven't got all day."

James went to join a large group of students who wanted to try out for the one open chaser spot. It was the only position he really wanted to play, seeing as it was the only one that required you to be in constant motion other than perhaps beater, but James didn't think he had the build for that.

Though quite a lot of his excitement to try out for Quidditch stemmed from his family, he also wanted to make the team because he honestly enjoyed the game. It was one of the few things he was actually good at, class work not being a big strength of his.

Ackle's gaze swept across the students before landing on James. His eyes widened. "You James Potter?"

"Er… Yeah."

"Well, what are you doing with the chasers, then?"

"Obviously, he's with us because he wants to play the position," a girl's voice said, sounding more than a little exasperated. James turned to see Morgan Wood, a girl in his year, rolling her clear blue eyes. "I mean, why else would be here?"

Ackles frowned at Morgan. "_Obviously_, I know why he's standing here. I'm only wondering why he's trying out for chaser instead of seeker, like his dad."

James internally groaned. Of course, his first Quidditch tryout had to be marred by a mention of his father. "I like chaser better than seeker. I don't think I'm built for it, anyway." This much was true. James was lanky and not very small or lithe.

"Are you sure? Why don't you try out for both?"

"I suppose I could do that…"

Next to him, Wood scoffed. "You're going to try out for two positions? Good luck with that."

James, already a little annoyed with Ackles, snapped, "What, like you're some Quidditch expert?"

"Actually, my dad plays keeper for Puddlemere United and my mum played at Hogwarts. They were both on the team with your father, and my dad was his captain. My brother," she pointed at Martin Wood, "is on the team too and almost has a contract with the Chuddley Cannons. So, I'd say, I'm quite the expert on Quidditch."

James huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl, who glared right back, surprising him a little. She was taller than him, a fact that annoyed him more than he cared to admit, with curly reddish brown hair and a splattering of freckles across her nose.

"Quit fighting, you two," Ackles ordered, bringing the megaphone back up to his lips. "I want everyone to fly four laps around the stadium. Now!"

James mounted his broom and pushed off, flying as fast as he could. It came like second nature to him, the product of many a game of backyard Quidditch. It slightly annoyed him that Wood was able to easily keep up, but he pushed that out of his head as he whizzed around the pitch. She did, after all, come from a Quidditch family.

When he landed, Ackles looked impressed. "You're good for a second year," he noted, much to Morgan's dismay. To James' side, she frowned and crossed her arms. Ignoring her, Ackles continued, "Come with me over to the seekers for a minute, I want to see you in action."

"I'm not very good at catching snitches," James admitted. "I mean, I'd much rather be playing chaser."

"Oh, don't be silly. Your father was amazing, how bad can you possibly be?"

There was another mention of his dad. James sighed as he made his way to the small group of seekers.

"Have fun!" Wood called out, and James turned around for a second to see her stifling giggles. He rolled his eyes at her before turning back around.

"Well, I'll be working with you seekers," Ackles explained. "First, I want you each to fly across the pitch, cutting the other direction as fast as you can every five seconds."

The first student took off, and soon it was only James standing with Ackles, who moved his mouth closer to the young boy's ear and whispered, "Just between you and me, you've got the position in the bag."

James' mouth fell open. "But, I want to play chaser."

"You've already told me that." Ackles laughed. "Really, though, no one compares to Harry Potter. He ought to have played professional, though I suppose being an Auror is just as important. Anyway, you look almost exactly like him, same hair and all, so you ought to be good enough too."

James' mouth almost dropped open. Was this guy telling him he'd be a good seeker because he looked like his dad? What kind of logic was that?

Ackles, seeing his expression, grinned. "Yeah, it's a bit of a stretch, but I've seen you play." He looked up at the girl just finishing her fly and turned back to James. "Alright then, you're up."

Swallowing hard, James mounted his broom and started flying, the cuts and turns coming surprisingly easy to him. Then again, he thought, chasers had to make these kinds of cuts too. The real test of his skills would come when he had to catch the snitch.

Ackles nodded in appreciation as James touched down, his trainers brushing the bottom of the Quidditch pitch.

Clapping him on the back, the seventh year grinned. "That was some good flying back there."

From across the pitch, James saw the second year Wood looking at him with a half pitying, half amused look on her face. He grimaced at her before giving an unsure smile to Ackles and moving to stand with the four other seekers, who were looking a little angry.

"Now, I'm going to go consult over something with Martin, Xavier, and Fred. When I come back, I'll work with you lot and the snitch," Ackles said, giving them a nod before moving back to the rest of the students.

The moment he was gone, a burly looking sixth year, who likely wouldn't have gotten the spot anyway, seeing as how abysmally he flied, turned on James. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Er… James Potter?"

"Yeah, no, I know that. I thought you were trying out for chaser!"

"I was. I mean, I want to be chaser more than seeker," James explained. "I'm better at it."

"Well then, why aren't you over _there_ with the chasers?" a third year girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ackles told me to try out for both."

Another kid, small and skinny, stepped forward. "So then then why are you only trying out for seeker?"

James threw his hands in the air. "I dunno! Ackles wants me over here! You lot have nothing to worry about anyway; I'm rubbish at catching a snitch."

"Good," the scrawny boy, who James now recognized as Tyler Reading, said. Reading was good, better than James, and the younger boy was sure that he was going to get the position.

James shifted on his feet as the other four moved over to converse. He felt out of place, and not only because he was the youngest. He didn't _want _to try out or seeker. He would have much rather been with the chasers, who were currently tossing the quaffle back and forth under Collins' watchful eye.

"Alright then," Ackles said, walking back to the group. He bent down and set the brown chest he had carried over, opening it. James saw it was empty except for a small, golden snitch. "I'll be releasing this and I want you guys to all go for it. I will be watching how you look for the snitch, how well you fly without your arms on the broom, and, mostly, who catches the snitch."

James mounted his broom and watched as Ackles released the snitch into the air. James kicked off the ground and started circling the pitch, looking for the small golden ball. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't see it, and twenty minutes later, a very triumphant Reading touched down with the snitch grasped firmly in his fist.

Ackles, biting his lip, called everyone who was trying out back to the center of the pitch and picked up the microphone again. "Thank you all for an amazing tryout. Results will be posted in two days, and our first practice will be the following Monday."

The students started clearing out of the Quidditch pitch, but James walked up to Ackles, confused. "I thought you said I could try out for chaser too?"

Ackles shrugged. "I'd seen enough of your flying."

James frowned but didn't push the issue, instead going up to his dorm to shower and then have dinner.

Two days later, he walked down to the common room to see a group of students crowded around the board, some excited and others crying. Heart beating wildly, James pushed his way to the front to see what everyone was staring at.

_Gryffindor House Quidditch Team Roster_

_Chasers – Morgan Wood, Xavier Collins, Martin Wood_

_Beaters – Fred Weasley, Eli Ackerman_

_Seeker – James Potter_

_Keeper – Geoffrey Ackles_

James' mouth fell open in shock. Ackles had made him _seeker_. He hadn't wanted the position, and even if he had, he had done horribly during tryouts!

Needless to say, the Gryffindor team's season was horrid. Though the next year, when Xavier Collins was captain, James was given Martin Wood's chaser position and Reading was made seeker, he couldn't help but blame his father for messing up his first ever Quidditch season.

* * *

**WOW. That was longer than all of my other chapters, I think. I really liked writing it, though, and I'm quite proud of it.**

**In case anyone was confused, next is Albus (where we see the solution to Scorpius' chapter!), then Lily, then Scorpius (maybe), then Rose, then Hugo, then Lysander/Lucy/Neville's child, and whoever else. I might change that, though.**

**Anyway, please please please review and tell me what you think! **

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	12. Chapter 12: Albus

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time! I've been extremely busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Albus paced the floor of his dorm room, running his hands through his hair.

Scorpius couldn't have possibly _meant _it. They were friends. They'd been friends for some time. He wouldn't have changed his mind, would he?

Albus kicked his bedpost in frustration, immediately bringing his foot up to his hand and rubbing it while jumping around. "Ow, ow, ow, bloody hell that hurt."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Robert Green asked, looking up from his half-finished charms essay. "I can't concentrate on anything with you moving about like that."

"Sorry, sorry," Albus muttered, flopping back onto his bed.

"Are you going to shut up so I can work now?"

"Yeah." Albus sighed, staring up at the black ceiling. Scorpius had looked fairly earnest when he had ended their friendship, yet there was something in his eyes that told Albus that he wasn't being completely sincere.

Albus knew Scorpius like the back of his hand. They were best friends, always together except when they were separated by their house. Scorpius wouldn't end their friendship over something as stupid as the fact that their parents weren't on the same side during the Second Wizarding War, Albus reasoned. There had to be an ulterior motive, and he was determined to find it.

Standing up, he put on his cloak and turned to Robert. "I'm going out for a bit."

The other boy shrugged. "Fine by me. Maybe if you're gone I can get work done."

Albus shut the dorm door behind him and took the steps two at a time up to the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dorm, slamming open the door.

James, shirtless and tired from a Quidditch practice, looked up, startled.

"I need the invisibility cloak."

James frowned. "I don't _have _an invisibility cloak."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"I know Dad gave it to you, don't lie."

James sat up. "How do you know? He told me not to tell anyone because he reckoned you'd be jealous."

Albus shrugged. "Eavesdropping?"

James groaned. "You're a prat. Anyway, I'm not giving it to you!"

"I need to sneak into the Slytherin common room!"

James' eyes widened. "You _what_?"

"I want to sneak into the Slytherin common room," Albus repeated, as if he were talking to a baby.

"I know what you _said_. That's a completely idiotic idea!"

"I have to, James." Albus sat down on his brother's bed, staring at his hands. "I think something's wrong with Scorpius…''

James laughed. "Al, there's a billion things wrong with Scorpius. For one, he can't tuck his shirt in properly to save his life –,"

"This is serious, James. He told me that he doesn't think we should hang out anymore."

This caught James' attention, and the boy's eyebrows furrowed. "But, you guys were best mates!"

"I _know_," Albus said miserably. "It came out of nowhere. I have a feeling he was put up to it, but I can't very well _ask _him. He ignored me all of yesterday and doesn't even sit near me in Defense anymore. I had to bear Professor Sperling without someone to exchange exasperated glances with!"

"Oh, that's horrible. I wouldn't be able to survive her on my own."

"Which is why I need the invisibility cloak!"

James sighed, getting up and kneeling in front of his trunk. He unclasped it, digging around and pulling out quite a few random things before throwing a silvery cloak at Albus. "Only because I feel bad for you in Defence."

Albus grinned. "Thanks James! I'll take care of it!"

"You better," James muttered as his younger brother slipped the cloak on and ran out of the room.

The Gryffindor common room was crowded, but no one noticed Albus Potter making his way through the room, waiting until two second year girls were leaving through the portrait hole to slip out.

He wove his way through the throng of students making their way down to an early dinner, running as fast as he could. He had to catch the Slytherins before they went down to the Great Hall, though it would be just his luck if they had already left.

It was only when Albus got down to the dungeons that he realized he had no idea where the Slytherin common room was. He groaned, walking around a bit. The corridors were completely deserted; he didn't even hear the sound of footsteps near him.

Albus was just about to give up hope when he heard voices coming from down the hall. Making sure the invisibility cloak was secure around him, he pressed back against the musty wall.

Three Slytherins were walking down the corridor, two boys and a girl. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I can't believe they were friends in the first place!" The girl exclaimed. "Can you imagine, a Slytherin being friends with _Harry Potter's_ son."

Albus' eyes widened. He had gotten lucky! Hopefully these Slytherins would give him a clue as to if Scorpius had actually meant to sever their friendship.

Albus didn't have to wait long. A second later, one of the boys said, "I'm glad we made Malfoy see sense."

"Oh, I don't know," the other boy said. "He seemed pretty cut up over having to tell Potter all that."

The girl shrugged. "It's for the best, you know that."

They walked away, and as soon as they were out of sight, Albus threw off the invisibility cloak.

So Scorpius had been forced to say those horrible things! A part of Albus was overjoyed; Scorpius didn't _want _to undo their friendship. The other part was angry, a boiling pit deep in Albus' stomach. All of this had happened because he was a _Potter_.

* * *

**… Sorry for not having them make up yet? Haha, actually, I'm not all that sorry ;) We'll have a resolution during Scorpius' chapter, which is the one after next, so it won't be that far.**

**Do any of you guys have a Pottermore? If so, have you read Remus Lupin's biography. I was crying by the end of it, I felt so bad for Remus. None of the Marauders really had an easy life, except for maybe James, except he died when he was about 21… And Peter is a little git, so we'll ignore him.**

**Anyway, next is Lily :)**

**Please review!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	13. Chapter 13: Lily

**Hey guys! Quick note: This chapter is kind of like Rose's chapter… But only a little. You'll see :)**

**I just want to tell you that scenarios might be repeated once in a while, because, things don't only happen to one person. I'll change each of the scenarios up a little, but it's gonna be pretty hard to come up with a different scenario ninety nine times.**

**Of course, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yep guys, I placed the Imperius curse on JK Rowling and the entire Harry Potter series was my idea and I just made her write it.**

**(Nope.)**

* * *

"Is that the new Electricrod?!" Madeline Terrace asked Lily, pointing at the broomstick in her hand.

Lily grinned. "Yep! Mum bought it for me when we went to Diagon Alley before the year started. It's so I can try out for the house team."

Madeline, moved closer, her eyes wide. "It's the newest model."

"I know. James was _so _jealous when I got it. He's still stuck with a Lightningrod, though, I don't know what he's complaining about. He's already got a deal with Pride of Portree for next year, and Mum and Dad'll have to get him a new broom if he's to play professionally."

"I'm thinking of trying out too," Madeline admitted a little sheepishly. "I mean, there's a chaser position open, alongside your brother and Morgan Wood, and a beater and a seeker. But do you think we even have a chance, as second years?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. I've been going out to the Quidditch pitch on weekends practicing for seeker; you can come with if you want. It's rather lonely by myself."

"Really?" Madeline looked delighted, her small yet burly frame running to her own trunk to pull out her good, yet outdated broom.

"Yeah." Lily hadn't talked to Madeline much, though the girls shared a dorm. Madeline was more friends with Helen Carol, Romilda Vane's daughter. Thankfully, Hattie had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Lily didn't have to deal with the pair of them.

The other two girls in the dormitory, Olivia Porter and Grace Edmonton, were much closer with Lily, but neither was fond of Quidditch, so she often found herself practicing alone outside. Her cousin, Dominique, had been reluctant to help her as she was a Ravenclaw, and didn't really want to make the Gryffindor team better than it already was. James didn't feel the need to bother himself with Lily unless he was glaring at a boy for even looking at her. His girlfriend, Morgan, had come out with her some, but she was also busy with applications for Puddlemere United – though they were going quite smoothly with her father as alumni of the team – and N.E.W.T.s

Therefore, Lily was quite happy to be accompanied by Madeline as they walked out to the pitch together in the warm summer air. Quidditch tryouts weren't until next week, but Lily was determined to make the team. Her father had in first year and her older brother had in second year, though he hadn't gotten the spot he wanted. She was determined to carry on the tradition.

The Quidditch pitch was empty, save for a fourth year Hufflepuff who was flying around one half, practicing hitting pretend bludgers his friend was throwing into targets.

Lily led Madeline to the other side and mounted her broom, kicking off into the air. "So, what're you hoping to try-out for?"

Madeline shrugged. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly built for seeker. Anyway, I don't want to go up against you. And, quite frankly, I'm too intimidated by your brother and his girlfriend to play alongside them, so I suppose beater. I think I'm the right body type, anyway."

Lily couldn't help but agree. Though Madeline was short, she was powerful looking and could probably hit a bludger with enough force to give someone a bloody nose.

"Well, I snuck into James' plans for the tryouts." Madeline looked scandalized at this, "and I looked at some of the stuff he's going to be testing us on. For me, it'll be mostly agility, so I've been working and dives and whatnot and also on flying hands free. For you…" Lily scrunched up her forehead, trying to remember what he had written down. She didn't have the best memory, and James' handwriting was so bad it had given her a headache just trying to read it.

"I think there was something about target practice…" Lily shrugged. "Anyway, that's a good thing to work on. Your target can be me!"

Madeline raised her eyebrows. "You want me to pelt bludgers at you?"

"Yeah! That way I'll know exactly how good I am at evading them, right?"

"You're mental."

"Probably."

The practice went remarkably well, Madeline hitting about half the bludgers on target and Lily managing not to even get scratched. They reentered the castle sweaty but satisfied.

For the next few days, Lily and Madeline went out to the Quidditch pitch every evening, returning sweaty and tired yet confident.

A few days before the tryouts, Lily noticed Madeline was acting a little weird. She kept sneaking glances at Lily's broom and her own broom seemed to be rapidly deteriorating. When they had first started practicing, it had only looked a little old. Now, Lily could see the bristles at the end sticking every which way.

She didn't know how Madeline could try out with her broom in such a horrible state, but didn't say anything. Madeline hadn't acknowledged it yet, and Lily thought there might be a reason she hadn't.

It was two days before tryouts when Madeline approached Lily in the dorm room, a sad expression on her face. "I don't think I can try out…"

Lily frowned. "Why not?"

"My broom." She gestured sadly to the dilapidated stick of wood, hardly fit for flying on anymore.

"Oh…" Lily bit her lip. "Can't you get another one?"

Madeline shook her head. "As it is, the broom suppliers wouldn't ship anything that fast unless it was for someone special, and my parents can't afford a new one."

"That's horrible. Well…" Lily chose her next words carefully, knowing how much Madeline wanted to try out, "I could ask my Dad to buy you one. I mean, your parents would have to pay us back for some of it, but I'm sure he could pull strings to get it quicker."

Madeline's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me? Oh, thank you!"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I know how much you want to try out… Let me just take your broom to James and ask him if it can be repaired instead of you getting a new one." Was it her imagination, or had Madeline looked scared for a second?

Lily shook the feeling away, taking the broom down to the common room where James and Morgan were discussing Quidditch. James looked up when Lily approached them. "What do you want?"

"Rude, much?" Morgan asked, rolling her eyes. Giving Lily a smile, her gaze landed on Madeline's broom and her eyes widened. "Is that _your _broom?"

At this, James looked at the broom too, his mouth dropping open. "What the hell happened to it?"

"It's not mine," Lily explained, handing it to her older brother. "It's my friend's. I need to know if it can be repaired."

James frowned. "Well, I don't know. It's horribly damaged. But, I don't know anything that could cause this much damage."

Morgan nodded. "It looks like someone did it purposely."

"But why…?" Lily asked, confused.

James shrugged. "I dunno, Lils, but you'd better go tell your friend she needs a new broom."

"Alright, thanks anyway."

Lily trudged back up to the dorm, the gears in her mind working. Why would anyone have sabotaged Madeline's broom?

She thought back to how it had been slowly becoming more and more damage and froze in shock as she realized what Madeline had been doing.

Anger rising in Lily's throat, she took the steps two at a time and pushed into the second year's girl's dorm.

Olivia, lying on her bed, looked up in surprise. "Lily! Why're you so angry?"

"Not now." Lily said to Olivia, turning to Madeline and holding up the broom. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Madeline frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, why would you destroy your own broom?"

"Are you accusing me of practicing with you so I could get a new broom?!" Madeline shrieked, her teeth clenched.

Lily smirked. "I never said _that_."

Madeline's eyes widened. "Well, that's not what I was doing anyway."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright. So, you don't want my dad to buy you a new, better broom?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I find that hard to believe, _Madeline_. You knew my parents had enough money to buy a new broom for you _and _that my dad could get it for you quicker than most!"

"That's _not true_," Madeline protested, but Lily could tell she wasn't being completely honest.

"I can't believe you. Well, you know what? I'm not going to write my dad asking for a new broom for you."

"But then I can't try out!"

"You should've thought of that before you befriended me only for my dad's influence and money," Lily snapped.

Madeline turned away, running out of the dorm. Groaning, Lily flopped onto her bed. She should have _known._

Grace walked into the room a few seconds later, looking confused. "Why's Madeline crying in the corner of the common room? And, Lily, why do you look like you want to punch something?"

"I _hate _my father."

* * *

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter, so I hope you all like it too.**

**Is it bad that I've caused myself to ship Morgan and James? Yes? Oh well… I know it looked like they hated each other in James' chapter, but everything will be explained as we move forwards.**

**Next chapter is Scorpius', where we finally reach the resolution of him and Albus' falling out!**

**Also, thank you for 90 reviews! Wow, you guys, that's ten away from 100. That's crazy. (Can we get 100 this chapter…?)**

**So, yeah, review and tell me what you think!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	14. Chapter 14: Scorpius

**THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS AH! I was smiling so much when I saw! Thank you loveislouder94 for being my hundredth reviewer!**

**Also, my PM system is being dumb right now, so I can't message anyone right now. Please don't think I'm not reading your reviews, because I am :)**

**I've had this typed up forever but I kept forgetting to post it, so sorry! I would have updated a few days ago if I had remembered.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, yo.**

* * *

Scorpius dropped his quill onto the small table in the corner of the Slytherin common room, slouching into his chair. He'd been working on the same potions essay for the past two days and had gotten nowhere.

If he was to be honest with himself, it was because he couldn't get his mind off of Albus.

Every time Scorpius passed his friend – former friend, he reminded himself – in the hall, he'd take special care to move over to the other side. In Defense, the only class the two shared, he had taken to sitting with a few of the Slytherins. Scorpius knew this was mean, as Professor Sperling hadn't let up on her Potter-worship, but he couldn't stand the hurt look in Albus' eyes. It was better to avoid him altogether than have to see that.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Esmeralda Drier, who planted herself in front of his potion's essay and asked, "Scorpius, are you coming down to dinner?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't think so. This essay's due tomorrow and I'm not even half-way done."

"We've had at least a week to work on it," Christopher Sandell pointed out, joining Esmeralda.

"I know, I just haven't been able to pay attention long enough to finish it."

"Is this about Albus?" Esmeralda asked, folding her arms. Scorpius' friends had taken to calling Albus by his first name even though they never talked, something Scorpius appreciated greatly. He only wished everyone else in Slytherin could have the same mindset as them.

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed a little vehemently. "Of course not. I'm just tired."

Christopher raised his eyebrows. "Alright, whatever you say. Es and I are going down to eat; come down once you're finished with that essay."

Scorpius nodded, watching as his two friends made their way out of the common room. He sighed, staring at a spot of blank wall. The room was silent – everyone was downstairs – and Scorpius found his thoughts running away from him.

Not for the first time, he wondered why he'd allowed himself to be so pressured by Bole, Flint, and Goyle. His fear had taken over then, but he wished it hadn't. Scorpius had always been very conscious of what his teachers thought of him, and he had always tried to stay out of trouble. It had worked so far, but was it really worth losing a friend over?

Scorpius didn't know.

One thing he _did_ know was that he wasn't going to get anymore of the essay finished, so he rolled it up and stuck it in his bag, putting it in his dorm before making his way out of the common room.

He decided to take the long way out of the dungeons, not wanting to appear in the great hall with his thoughts a mess. Rounding a corner, he seemed to bump into someone invisible, sending them both flying backwards.

Pulling himself to his feet, Scorpius looked over at the now visible boy. "Oh, I'm really sorry," he said, holding his hand out. His eyes widened as he took in the messy black hair, bright green eyes, and askew glasses. It was Albus.

"No, it's fine. It was my fault too –," Albus stopped, staring at Scorpius.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Scorpius cleared his throat. All he wanted was to get out of the situation. "So, uh, I'd better get to dinner." He hurried away.

"Wait!" Albus ran up to him, looking a little nervous. "Scorpius, I know you didn't mean any of the things you said."

_Please, let's not talk about this_, Scorpius thought. He continued walking.

"Scorpius!"

There was no way to avoid the conversation.

Scorpius swallowed hard, still facing away from Albus. "How do you know?"

"I heard three Slytherins talking about it."

"I – why are you down here?" he asked, turning around.

"To see you, idiot." Albus laughed. "What'd they threaten you with?"

"What…?" Scorpius' eyes darted around the dark corridor, refusing to meet Albus '.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Obviously you wouldn't just sever our friendship without someone threatening you."

Scorpius was surprised by how casually Albus was taking this affair. "Er… They told me that they would do bad things and tell the teachers it was me." Now that he said it out loud, the threat sounded almost idiotic.

Albus seemed to have the same thought, as he laughed. "_That's_ it? Gosh, Scorp, that's lame."

Scorpius felt a rush of heat to his face. "Well, we can't _all _be brave little Gryffindors."

Albus' eyes widened. "It was a joke, mate. Calm down."

Still refusing to meet Albus' eyes, Scorpius stared fixedly at a point just above Albus' head. "Why are you taking this so well anyway?"

"Because you're my best friend, Scorpius. I know you."

Scorpius took a deep breath, finally looking into Albus' eyes. "I just… The teachers are more likely to take an upperclassmen's word than mine, and I really don't want to get in trouble, you know, because I don't have that added bonus you have of having a really amazing dad and a lot of people tend to think I'm just like _my _father, who a lot of the teachers didn't really like –,"

Albus laughed. "I know, Scorp. It's still an idiotic reason to end a friendship."

"Alright, we've established I'm an idiot." It was good to be talking to Albus again, Scorpius thought. He'd never realized how big a part of his life the Gryffindor boy had become.

"That you are. Anyway, you could always tell the teachers about the threat."

"I thought I was supposed to be the cunning one," Scorpius protested. "But you're right. I guess I was kind of stupid, wasn't I?"

"Kind of?" Albus laughed again. "You were completely stupid, but I forgive you. Anyway, house rivalries and parental rivalries and all that are dumb."

"Don't tell that to James," Scorpius mumbled.

Albus laughed. "James is an idiot. He only hates Slytherin because you lot annihilated us in Quidditch last year."

"Yes, well, we're out of the running for the cup this year."

"Yeah…"

Scorpius hesitated a moment before asking, "So, friends?"

Albus nodded. "Obviously. Though, I don't know if I can forgive you for abandoning me in Defense."

Scorpius winced. "Yeah, Sperling's something, isn't she?"

Albus nodded, groaning, and the two made their way out of the dungeons.

Scorpius was glad that the conflict was resolved, though a little scared at Flint, Goyle, and Boyle's reactions. As the two boys entered the great hall together, he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't been a Malfoy, this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

**So, once again, sorry for the late update. I've started Rose's chapter, so that should be up soon, hopefully before Monday, which is when school starts again :/**

**Please review and all that jazz :)**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	15. Chapter 15: Rose

**I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating in forever! School started, as did soccer season, and I've just been ridiculously busy. To top it all off, I had writers block on this chapter (it isn't the best and certainly isn't very long) but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer:** **FAN.****_FICTION._**

* * *

"Hey!"

Rose turned around to see Eleanor Bates hurrying towards her, _The Hogwarts Times _clenched in her hand.

"What're you doing with _that_?" Rose asked, grimacing at the paper.

It was printed on fresh parchment, with easy-to-read script and many pictures on every page. It had been Anna Skeeter – a fourteen year old a year above Rose's year's – idea to start a paper for the students of Hogwarts. It was mostly filled with absolute rubbish and rude gossip, and Rose made a point to never buy or read it. She though it was disgusting, and she had heard enough horrible stories about Anna's mother, Rita – someone the fourth year listed as a literary inspiration – to never want to read _The Hogwarts Times_.

"You… You haven't seen the article yet?"

Rose shook her head, closing the book she had been reading. "Er… what article?"

Eleanor shifted on her feet, refusing to meet Rose's gaze. "Nothing. Just… uh, nothing."

"Do you realize you're behaving awfully weird?" Rose asked, frowning at Eleanor. The smaller girl gave a nervous laugh.

"I dunno… It was just another one of those idiotic articles by Skeeter. You probably don't care about her writing anyway."

"No, I really don't, and I have an Arithmancy essay to finish, so if you could decide whether you actually want to tell me something…?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll leave you be. Or… Actually, do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh… Alright. Let me go get it from the dorm."

Eleanor gave Rose an uncertain look before hurrying out of the library. A little confused, but mostly annoyed at being interrupted, Rose gave a little sigh and turned back to her book, unconsciously chewing on her quill. It was a habit she'd had for as long as she could remember, and something her cousins teased her about endlessly.

A few minutes had passed when there was yet another interruption to Rose's work as Hugo plopped himself down across the table from her, his eyes red.

"It isn't true… is it?" He asked, wringing his hands.

"What?"

"Skeeter's article. Is it?"

Rose sighed, placing her quill down and putting her head in her hands. "Is _no one_ going to allow me to finish this blasted essay?"

"But Rose… Aren't you angry?"

"Why on Earth would I be angry? It's just an article, written by Skeeter at that. I'm sure that, whatever it is, it's just for attention."

"But… Rose, what if it _is _true?"

"Why should we care either way?"

Hugo bit his lip. "Because it's about Dad."

Rose's eyes widened. "It's _what_?"

"It's about Dad."

"Yes, I know, I'm not deaf." She groaned, leaning back against her chair. "What lie is Skeeter concocting this time?"

"She's… Well, she's saying that when Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry were looking for Horcruxs… She said that he abandoned them. Dad, I mean."

"Dad would never do that!" Rose exclaimed, earning her an annoyed look from the librarian. "He and Uncle Harry are best friends! And Mum and Dad might have had their times but they were friends too!"

"I _know_, but…"

"Don't tell me you actually believe what that sneaky idiot wrote!"

"Well… Maybe we should write to Dad. Just in case."

"You go ahead and do that…" Rose clenched her fist. "How could she even _suggest _such a thing? Oh… I'm going to murder Eleanor for not telling me!"

"You're going to murder me…?" Eleanor asked, reappearing, essay and quill in hand.

"Why didn't you tell me what Skeeter's article was about?!"

"You said you didn't care... And I doubt it's true anyway"

Rose gave Hugo a pointed look. He frowned back, saying, "Well, I'm still writing to Dad."

"Fine." Turning back to Eleanor, Rose clenched her teeth. "Someone needs to put Skeeter in her place! I'll bet you a million Galleons no one else but maybe the Potters have to put up with rubbish like this!"

Eleanor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I don't think anyone even believes it."

"Well, I'm giving her a piece of my mind anyway." Rose stood up, violently shoving her parchment and quill into her book bag before stalking off to find Anna Skeeter.

Sometimes, she hated being a Weasley.

* * *

**The resolution will be in the next Rose chapter, so stay tuned!**

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway!**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	16. Chapter 16: Hugo

**OMIGOD DID YOU GUYS HEAR JK ROWLING'S WRITING THE SCRIPT FOR A NEW WIZARDING WORLD MOVIE IT'S GOING TO BE FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM WITH NEWT SCAMANDER AND IT'S GOING TO BE SET IN 1920S AMERICA AHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED**

**Now that that's over... here's the next chapter. Yes, it's the same plot as Rose's, but I was going through writers block and I actually like it so**

**Disclaimer: F to the I to the C to the T to the I to the O to the N. And did I forget the FAN? Yeah, I own nothing.**

* * *

Hugo tried not to let things get under his skin. Growing up with the family he had, he had always been told to let taunts wash over him – something he had always found particularly hard. He was told he took after his father in this way.

Being one of the youngest in an extremely large, close-knit family had given Hugo quite a few opportunities to fly off his rocker. There was the incident with James and the Quidditch broom when he was seven, with Victoire and the hairbrush a year later, and many other slightly-more insignificant occurrences scattered throughout his life.

With as many times as he had gone through things like that, Hugo was sure that he could handle anything that came his way, which was why he was slightly disappointed with himself as he walked around Hogwarts one chilly evening with a headline stuck in his head.

_Ron Weasley – Hero, or Abandoner?_

Hugo had opened the Hogwarts Times – a newspaper that, despite Rose vehemently discrediting, he had subscribed to – to see the black letters popping out at him. A quick skim of the article had reassured him it _had _to be fake, but the words followed him wherever he went.

He could practically feel the questioning glances students were giving him as he walked through the halls, expecting him to tell them the truth. As far as he knew, nothing like this had ever happened, but what if it was true?

Hugo's father could be a bit dim at times, but he looked up to him and learning something like this… Hugo didn't know whether he'd be able to deal with it.

Deciding he needed a little bit of reassurance that this wasn't true, Hugo made his way to the one place he knew Rose would always be – the library.

He didn't spend that much time in the room – it was far too quiet and another reason for James or any of his other cousins to taunt him – but he found himself slightly comforted as he peeked around bookcases searching for his sister. The library was full of facts, and facts were exactly what he was looking for.

The article had stated that Ron, his father, had abandoned his mother and Uncle Harry on their search for Horcruxes when they were seventeen. Hugo knew his father had a hot temper, but he couldn't imagine him doing anything like that. It was one thing to get angry, and quite another to abandon friends in a time of need.

He found Rose near the back of the library, chewing on the end of her quill. He had half a mind to tease her about it, and then stopped. There were more important topics of conversation to bring up.

He slid into the seat opposite hers as she lifted her head up to look at him. He could tell she could see his red eyes – a result of not getting any sleep the previous night – and she looked worried for a second.

"It isn't true… is it?" Hugo asked nervously.

Rose frowned. "What?"

"Skeeter's article. Is it?"

Rose dropped her head into her hands, taking a deep breath. "Is _no one_ going to allow me to finish this blasted essay?"

It was Hugo's turn to frown. "But Rose… Aren't you angry?"

"Why on Earth would I be angry? It's just an article, written by Skeeter at that. I'm sure that, whatever it is, it's just for attention."

Hugo couldn't believe his sister was taking it so well. "But… Rose, what if it is true?"

"Why should we care either way?"

Hugo bit his lip. "Because it's about Dad."

Rose's eyes widened. "It's _what_?"

"It's about Dad," Hugo repeated.

"Yes, I know, I'm not deaf." She let out a groan, slumping back into her chair. "What lie is Skeeter concocting this time?"

Hugo paused a moment. "She's… Well, she's saying that when Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry were looking for Horcruxes… She said that he abandoned them. Dad, I mean."

Rose's eyes widened. "Dad would never do that!" She exclaimed, "He and Uncle Harry are best friends! And Mum and Dad might have had their times but they were friends too!"

"I _know_, but…" Hugo trailed off."

"Don't tell me you actually believe what that sneaky idiot wrote!"

Hugo took a deep breath. He had mulling over this the whole day, and didn't know how Rose would react. "Well…" he started, "Maybe we should write to Dad. Just in case."

"You go ahead and do that…" Rose said. "How could she even _suggest _such a thing? Oh… I'm going to murder Eleanor for not telling me!"

At that moment, Eleanor, who Hugo had never gotten to know very well, appeared, looking confused. "You're going to murder me…?"

"Why didn't you tell me what Skeeter's article was about?!" Rose exclaimed.

"You said you didn't care… And I doubt it's true anyway."

Rose gave Hugo a pointed look, which he ignored. There a tiny part of him that asked '_what it?_' and it wasn't going to leave until he had confirmed that the article was false. "Well, I'm still writing to Dad," he said.

"Fine." Rose turned back to Eleanor, clenching her teeth. "Someone needs to put Skeeter in her place! I'll bet you a million galleons no one else but maybe the Potters have to put up with rubbish like this!"

Eleanor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I don't think anyone believes it."

"Well, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind anyway," Rose declared, shoving her things into her book bag and stalking off, leaving Hugo and Eleanor alone.

The latter gave him a small smile. "So, are you going to write that letter to your Dad to see if the article's true or not?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah… I mean, it probably isn't but it doesn't hurt to make sure… right?"

Eleanor nodded.

Hugo gave her a quick smile before running back up to his dorm, pulling a quill and ink bottle out of his trunk and starting to write.

_Dad,_

_ As you probably know – it's your money I'm paying for it with – I recently subscribed to the Hogwarts Times. It's a paper written by Anna Skeeter, and this morning I saw an article labeled 'Ron Weasley – Hero or Abandoner?'. The article states that when you, Mum, and Uncle Harry were out looking for Horcruxes, you abandoned them because of some petty reason._

_ I know you would never do anything like that, but I just wanted reassurance that the story isn't true. Rose, of course, is seeking out Skeeter to give her a piece of her mind, but I just wanted to tell you about this. _

_ Anyway, other than that, school's going great! I can't wait to see you and Mum at Christmas._

_ Love,_

_ Hugo_

Hugo read over the letter a few times before making his way out to the owlery and borrowing a school owl – he had decided upon a cat for himself – to mail the letter. As it flew across the Hogwarts grounds, he sighed.

Being a Weasley was quite the experience.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Next up is Lysander!**

**Please review and all that!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


	17. Chapter 17: Lysander

**First, I apologize so much for the long wait! I actually had this done three weeks ago but I had written it on my iTouch and didn't find the time to copy it onto the computer. I'm halfway through the next chapter though, so hopefully that'll be up soon1**

**ALSO, I WAS BUSY FREAKING ABOUT BECAUSE HOUSE OF HADES. AHHHHHHH.**

**Disclaimer: I own the asshole boys. But nothing else.**

* * *

"Repeat after me," Lorcan told his younger brother, kneeling down in front of him. "Nargles aren't real. Wrackspurts aren't real. All those things? They're just stories."

Lysander shook his head, long blonde hair sweeping into his eyes. "Don't _lie_, Lorcan. Mum showed me how to identify them, and I can sense them around us all the time."

Lorcan clenched his teeth, almost pleading with his younger brother. "They're just stories, Lys! Stories that Mum makes up and that you _can't _believe in."

"Why not?" Lysander asked, crossing his arms.

Lorcan stood up, pulling his hair back from his face. He hesitated a moment, as if he didn't want to reveal why, but finally opened his mouth. "Because people'll pick on you. You're going to school, and your classmates won't be as nice as family is."

Lysander almost laughed at his brother. Of course there were going to be some people who didn't believe – some of Mum's friends were proof of that – but he couldn't be the only student who did.

"I'm sure there are many other students in Hogwarts that see things for how they actually are," Lysander insisted.

"For Merlin's sake, Lys! I got targeted just because _Mum _believed in those things. Life's going to be awful for you if you go around mentioning Crumpled Horn Snorlacks!"

"They're Crumpled Horn Snorcacks," Lysander corrected, glaring at his brother. "And I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself."

Lysander had always known that his brother didn't believe in the things his mother always talked about – there had always been enough eye rolls to prove that – but he couldn't imagine why Lorcan would want to push Lysander away from his beliefs too. If magic was real, well, why couldn't Gurdyroot be too?

"I think you're being idiotic," Lysander continued. "Watch, I'll be fine."

"You're an idiot, Lys, and don't come crying to me when someone's embarrassed you in front of the entire school. The only consolation you'll get is an 'I told you so'."

Lorcan turned around and stalked down the platform, boarding the Hogwart's Express.

Lysander turned back to his parents, who had been observing the conversation from a distance. "He… he isn't right, is he?"

Lorcan was his older brother, and the older the wiser, right?

"Oh, you'll be fine," his Mum said, giving Lysander a kiss on the head. "You have fun, now, and don't forget to write."

His father nodded, pulling the eleven year old into a warm embrace. Just as he was about to pull away, he whispered, "You'd do good to listen to your brother, you know."

Lysander crinkled his eyebrows, uncertainly pulling away and giving his father a quick nod – a kind of, 'I don't know why and I don't know if I should but if so many people tell me to do the same thing shouldn't I do it?' – and, giving his parents one last goodbye, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Lysander had heard stories about Hogwarts – about ghosts and moving staircases and magical ceilings and, well, everything. They had captivated him, entranced him, from the moment he had heard of them and Lysander couldn't remember every being so excited to do anything or go anywhere else.

He fingered the bracelet around his wrist as he made his way down the train, peeking into the compartments. His mother had given it to him for luck and courage, and Lysander figured he needed both at the moment.

He had always been the sort of boy that didn't really need friends – he liked keeping to himself – but a small part of him couldn't forget what Lorcan had said.

Was it true that he would be teased? Would no one accept him?

He couldn't be the only one who believed in creatures like Nargles.

Finding an empty compartment, Lysander heaved his trunk in with great difficulty and plopped down into a seat. He had brought an old copy of the Quibbler with him – he would never tell his mother, but he liked his grandfather's version better than hers – and he settled back into the seat, opening it and immersing himself in the words.

A few minutes later, a few boys walked into the compartment. They were all tall, with arrogant looks etched across their faces and a well-bread heir radiating off of them.

"You mind if we sit here?" One asked, sitting down without awaiting an answer.

Lysander peeked up from above his magazine and, seeing that the boys had already made themselves comfortable, just gave them a nod and kept reading.

"What's that?" A second boy asked, pointing at the Quibbler.

"I've never seen it before…" The third, and last, boy commented, leaning across the compartment and plucking it from Lysander's fingers.

"Give that back!" Lysander protested.

"Why? Are -," The boy scanned the page that was open, "you particularly interested in the medicinal purposes of Centaur hooves?"

"Just… Just give it back!" Was this what Lorcan had been warning him about just a few minutes earlier? Surely these boys were just joking.

The boy ignored Lysander, instead passing the magazine to his two friends. "Look at the rubbish in here!"  
"It isn't rubbish," Lysander objected.

"Oh…" The second one said, raising thick, black eyebrows. "So you believe this stuff."

For a second, Lysander debated saying he was just reading it for fun. Aghast at himself for thinking of outright lying, and doing that to his mother, he decided against it. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Are you serious?" The first boy asked. He erupted into laughter. "Merlin, you're so stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Lysander said, tears starting to prickle in his eyes. Why wouldn't the boys just leave him alone? "I'm not."

"Obviously you are," Eyebrows said. He turned to his friends. "Let's go find a compartment with someone cooler, though I doubt that'll be hard."

His friends laughed and got up, following him out. Just as they were about to leave the compartment, the third one turned back to Lysander. "Bye, Pretend-Boy," he said, giving him a wicked grin.

The moment they were gone, Lysander slumped into his seat and let the tears fall.

Lorcan had been right.

He hated his mother.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter1**

**Also, my PM system STILL isn't working so I wanted you to know I'm reading all of your reviews but have can't reply :(**

**Please review!**

**~ThatSarcasticOne**


End file.
